Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & Disney Galaxy Superstars Racing is a crossover rock band/vehicular combat/simulator racing game developed by Studio Gobo, Activision (with extra help from Harmonix and MTV Games), Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this summer 2020 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. The Game's CGI style is a combination of Disney Infinity series (most franchises from Disney Originals, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm), Sonic the Hedgehog series and the Kingdom Hearts series. =Universes in the Game= Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. =Disney Originals Multiverse= Mickey Mouse Universe *House of Mouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Epic Mickey *Fantasia duology *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Walt Disney Animation Multiverse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Bambi duology *Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella trilogy *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan duology *Lady and the Tramp duology *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians duology *The Sword and the Stone *The Jungle Book duology *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *Winnie the Pooh duology *The Rescuers duology *The Fox and the Hound duology *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid trilogy *Beauty and the Beast duology *Aladdin trilogy *The Lion King trilogy *Pocahnotas duology *The Hunchback of Notre Dame duology *Hercules duology *Mulan duology *Tarzan duology *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove duology *Atlantis duology *Lilo and Stitch trilogy *Treasure Planet *Brother Bear duology *Home on the Range *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph duology *Frozen duology *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Moana Disney Live-Action Animation Multiverse *Mary Poppins *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Enchanted Disney Other Animation Multiverse *The Nightmare Before Christmas *James and the Giant Peach *A Christmas Carol *Mars Needs Moms *Frankenweenie *The Wild Live-Action Disney Film Multiverse *Pirates of the Carribbean *Tron *Hocus Pocus *Homeward Bound duology *G-Force *Beverly Hills Chihuahua trilogy *That Darn Cat *Underdog *The Pacifier *The Haunted Mansion *Flubber *Old Dogs *Snow Dogs *The Shaggy Dog *High School Musical trilogy *Inspector Gadget *John Carter *Bridge to Terabithia *The Lizzie McGuire Movie *A Wrinkle in Time *The Chronicles of Narnia *George of The Jungle *The Finest Hours *National Treasure duology *Oliver Twist *Santa Clause trilogy *Sky High *The BFG *The Lone Ranger *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Race to Witch Mountain *The Muppets duology =Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Multiverse= *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (shares the Same Universe with Peter Pan) *Sofia the First (shares the Same Universe with the Disney Princess Multiverse) *Miles from Tomorrowland *Elena of Avalor *PJ Masks *Doc McStuffins *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Little Einsteins *Goldie and Bear *Puppy Dog Pals *Vampirina *Kate and Mim-Mim *The Octonauts *P. King Duckling *Handy Manny *Henry Hugglemonster *Imagination Movers *Jungle Junction =Disney Channel/Disney XD Animated Multiverse= *Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law *Gravity Falls *Star VS. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Special Agent Oso *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Fish Hooks *Kim Possible *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Yin Yang Yo! *Motorcity *Kirby Buckets *Pickle and Peanut *Two More Eggs *Future-Worm *Dragon Booster *A.T.O.M. *W.I.T.C.H. *Pucca *Get Ed *Captain Flamingo *Oban Star-Racers *Monster Buster Club *Doraemon *Totally Spies! *Martin Mystery *Team Galaxy *The Amazing Spiez! *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Lolirock *Mysticons *Winx Club *Shopkins *The 7D *American Dragon: Jake Long *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *The Proud Family *The Weekenders *Dave The Barbarian *Teacher's Pet *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Lloyd in Space *Doug *Buzz of Maggie *The Replacements *Recess *Pepper's Ann *Stanley *Teamo Supremo *Fillmore! =The Disney Afternoon Universe= *DuckTales *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Talespin *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Darkwing Duck *Quack Pack *Goof Troop *Gargoyoles *Bonkers *Mighty Ducks *Wuzzles *Disney's Fluppy Dogs *Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *PB&J Otter =Pixar Universe= *Toy Story series *A Bug's Life *Monsters duology *Inside Out *Cars trilogy *The Good Dinosaur *Coco *Up *Ratatourille *WALL-E *Brave *Finding Nemo duology *The Incredibles duology =Marvel Comics Multiverse= *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Spider-Verse *X-Men *Old Man Logan *Defenders *Fantastic Four *Inhumans *The Runaways *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Legion *The Gifted *Night Man *Agent Carter *Powers *New Warriors *Power Pack *Man-Thing *Generation X *Mutant X *House of M *Age of X *Age of Apocalypse *Days of Future Past *The Last Avengers *Blade *Daredevil *The Punisher *Kick-Ass *Kingsman *Men in Black *Hancock *The Next Avengers *X-Force *Secret Wars *Earth-A *Earth X *Mangaverse *Heroes Reborn *Marvel Nemesis: Rise of The Imperfects *The Super Hero Squad Show *Marvel Disk Wars *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *Marvel Noir *Marvel 2099 *1602 *Marvel Apes *Marvel The End *Marvel Zombies *Marvel Fairy Tales *Marvel Old West =Lucasfilm Multiverse= *Star Wars *Indiana Jones *American Graffiti *Twice Upon a Time *Latino *Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters *Willow *Tucker: The Man and His Dream *Radioland Murders *Red Tails *Strange Magic =DC Comics Multiverse= *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Justice League Dark *Teen Titans (2003-2006 show only) *Legion of Super Heroes *Arkhamverse *Burtonverse *Arrowverse *Gotham *Smallville *Batman: The Brave and The Bold *Batman Beyond *Batman Unlimited *Batman Ninja *Batman (60s) *Batman: The Telltale Series *Suicide Squad *The Dark Knight Trilogy *The Dark Knight Returns *Flashpoint Paradox *DC Elseworlds *Infinite Crisis *Injustice *Young Justice *Super Friends *Krypto The Superdog Series *Red Son *Static Shock *Project: Zeta *New 52 *Crisis on Two Earths *The Watchmen *V For Vendetta *Mortal Kombat *DC Rebirth *DC Blackest Night *DC One Million *DC Super Hero Girls =Hasbro Universe= *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Transformers *G.I. Joe *Littlest Pet Shop *Pound Puppies *Kaijudo/Duel Masters *Action Man *Strawberry Shortcake *Magic: The Gathering *Idaten Jump *Beyblade *Yo-Kai Watch *Care Bears *Dan Vs. *Sabrina The Teenage Witch *Blazing Teens *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Little Charmers =Mattel Universe= *Monster High *Ever After High *Enchantimals *Barbie *Max Steel *Masters of the Universe *Hot Wheels =Cartoon Network Universe= *Steven Universe *Powerpuff Girls *Dexter's Laboratory *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *Ed Edd n Eddy *Mike, Lu & Og *Sheep in The Big City *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Time Squad *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Evil Con Crane *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Samurai Jack *Robotboy *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Camp Lazlo *Megas XLR *Xiaolin Showdown *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Ben 10 *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder *Generator Rex *Sym-Bionic Titan *Thundercats *Secret Saturdays *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Uncle Grandpa *Clarence *Over The Garden Wall *We Bare Bears *Mighty Magiswords *Bunnicula *Unikitty *The Amazing World of Gumball *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes =Nickelodeon Multiverse= *Rugrats *The Wild Thornberrys *Rocket Power *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents *Back of the Barnyard *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Loud House *Power Rangers =Sony Pictures Animation Universe= *Open Season Series *The Angry Birds Movie *The Smurfs *Cloudy Chance with The Meatballs Series *Hotel Transylvania trilogy *Surf's Up *Goosebumps *The Emoji Movie =Warner Bros. Multiverse= *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Duck Dodgers *Loonatics Unleashed *Animaniacs *Tom and Jerry *Wacky Races *Secret Squirrel *Xiaolin Showdown *Johnny Test *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Right Now Kapov *Space Jam *Cats Don't Dance *Quest For Camelot *The Iron Giant *Osmosis Jones *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *Yogi Bear *Scooby-Doo *The Lego Movie/The Lego Batman Movie *Storks *Harry Potter Series *Supernatural *Gremlins *Beetlejuice =Dreamworks Multiverse= *The Prince of Egypt *The Road to El Dorado *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Antz *Chicken Run *Shrek Series *Madagascar Series *Shark Tales *Flushed Away *Over The Hedge *Monsters VS Aliens *Kung Fu Panda Series *How to Train Your Dragon Series *Megamind *Rise of The Guardians *The Croods *Turbo Series *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Home Series *Boss Baby *Captain Underpants =Universal Multiverse= *The Land Before Time Series *An American Tail Series *Balto Series *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Despicable Me Series *The Secret Life of Pets *Back to the Future Series *Fast and Furious Series =20th Century Fox Multiverse= *FernGully *Anastasia *Titan A.E. *Ice Age Series *Robots *Rio duology *Epic *The Peanuts Movie *The Simpsons *Ferdinand *Fanastic Mr. Fox *The Book of Life =Sesame Street Multiverse= *Sesame Street =The Jim Henson Company Multiverse= *Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas *Fraggle Rock *The Dark Crystal *Labyrinth *Jim Henson's The Storyteller *The Song of the Cloud Forest *Dog City (TV special) *Monster Maker *Living With Dinosaurs *Lighthouse Island *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Jim Henson Presents Mother Goose Stories *Dinosaurs *Citykids *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys/The Christmas Toy *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *BRATS of the Lost Nebula *Farscape *Construction Site *The Hoobs *Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola *Animal Jam =Don Bluth Universe= *The Secret of NIMH *All Dogs Go To Heaven Series *Thumbelina *A Troll in Central Park *The Pebble and the Penguin =Others Crossover Universe= *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Skylanders *Final Fantasy *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Sonic the Hedgehog *Doctor Who Series *Heavy Metal 2000 =Playable Characters= Real World Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Georgia Turnbull *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *Matthew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Nicholas Luyt *Fiona Turnbull *Brian Turnbull *Toni Buchanan *Brad Buchanan *Faith Adams *Nathan Chapman *Leatte Crossover Characters Heroes *Mickey Mouse *King Mickey Mouse *Musketeer Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Queen Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Mage Donald Duck *Musketeer Donald Duck *The Duck Avenger *Daisy Duck *Maiden Daisy Duck *Goofy Goof *Knight Goofy Goof *Musketeer Goofy Goof *Super Goof *Pluto *Fifi Dog *Dinah Dog *Waffles Cat *Chainsaw Dog *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Chip and Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Horace Horsecollar *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Mrs. Beakley *Gladstone Gander *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Goselyn Mallard *Anti-Goselyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Herb Muddlefoot *Binkie Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Anti-Tank Muddlefoot *Morgana MacCawber *Gizmoduck *Stegmutt *Queen Neptunia *Derek Blunt *Friendly Megavolt *Friendly Quackerjack *Friendly Liquidator *Friendly Bushroot *Max Goof *Roxanne *Stacey *Lisa and Chad *Debbie *Mrs. Pennypacker *Powerline *Sylvia Marpole *Beret Girl *P.J. *Bobby Zimmeruski *Peg Pete *Pistol Pete *Captain Pete *Heartless Pete *Captain Justice *Captain Dark *Pete *The Troubadour *Br'er Rabbit *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Roxas *Xion *Axel/Lea *Namine *Master Eraqus *Snow White *Doc *Happy *Grumpy *Sleepy *Dopey *Sneezy *Bashful *Prince Ferdinand *Humbert *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Figaro *The Blue Fairy *Sorcerer Mickey *Yen Sid *Madame Upanova *Rachel *Yo Yo Flamingo *The Spring Sprite *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo and Timothy Mouse *Mrs. Jumbo *Matriarch *Catty *Prissy *Giddy *Jim Crow, Fats, Deacon, Dopey and Specks *Casey Junior *Young Bambi *Adult Bambi *Young Thumper *Adult Thumper *Young Flower *Adult Flower *Young Faline *Adult Faline *Friend Owl *Bambi's Mother *The Great Prince *Mena *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Aracuan Bird *Willie the Giant *Pecos Bill *Slue-Foot Sue *Widowmaker *J. Thaddeus Toad *Ratty and Moley *Angus McBadger *Cyril Proudbottom *Ichabod Crane *Mr. Winkie *Cinderella *Prince Charming *The Fairy Godmother *Jaq and Gus *Bruno *The Grand Duke *The King *Anastasia Tremaine *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Dodo *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Caterpillar *Chesire Cat *The March Hare *The Mad Hatter *Alice's Sister *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jane Darling *Slightly, Nibs, The Twins, Cubby and Tootles *Tigerlily *George Darling *Mary Darling *Edward Darling *Danny Darling *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Octopus *Lady and Tramp *Jock and Trusty *Jim Dear and Darling *Jim Jr. *Tony and Joe *Scamp and Angel *Annette, Colette and Danielle *Francois *Sparky *Mooch *Ruby *Scratchy *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *King Stefan and Queen Leah *Pongo and Perdita *Patch and Thunderbolt *Roger and Anita Radcliffe *Nanny *Captain *Colonel *Sergeant Tibbs *Lt. Pug *Lucky and Two-Tone *Cadpig and Rolly *Whizzer *Dipstick *Dottie *Penny *Jewel *Spot *Tripod *Rebecca *Domino and Oddball *Little Dipper *Chloe Simon *Kevin Shepard *Waddlesworth *Fluffy *Arthur Pendragon *Merlin and Archimedes *Sir Ector and Sir Kay *Sir Bart *Mary Poppins *Bert *Michael Banks *Jane Banks *George Banks *Mowgli *Shanti *Ranjan *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Bagheera *Louie Lamount *Colonel Hathi *Winifred *Hathi Jr. *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy *Rama *Rakska *Akela *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie *Scat Cat *Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo and Billy Boss *Roquefort *Frou-Frou *Napoleon and Lafayette *Abigail and Amelia Gabble *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Georges Hautecourt *Miss Eglantine Price *Professor Emelius Browne *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Lady Kluck *Friar Tuck *Skippy, Sis and Tagalong *Alan-A-Dale *King Richard *Trigger and Nutsy *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Owl *Eeyore *Gopher *Kessie *Kanga and Roo *Lumpy *Christopher Robin *Darby and Buster *Bernard and Bianca *Penny *Orville *Jake *Cody *Marahute *Wilbur *Chairmouse *Baitmouse *Ellie Mae and Luke *Deadeye, Deacon Owl, Digger and Gramps *Frank *Red *Faloo *Krebbs *Penny's Adoptive Parents *Cody's Mother *Pete and Elliot *Nora *Paul *Lampie *Adult Todd *Young Todd *Adult Copper *Young Copper *Vixey *Cash *Dixie *Waylon and Floyd *Granny Rose *Widow Tweed *Big Mama *Dinky and Boomer *Porcupine *Taran *Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Gurgi *Dallben *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Miss Kitty *Queen Mousetoria *Toby *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Tito *Francis *Einstein *Georgette *Jenny Foxworth *Fagin *Winston *Ariel *Prince Eric *Flounder and Sebastian *King Triton *Queen Athena *Scuttle *Pearl *Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina *Melody *Belle *The Beast *Prince Adam *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Mrs. Potts and Chip Potts *Wardrobe *Maurice *Aladdin *Prince Ali *Abu *Elephant Abu *Jasmine *Rajah *Genie *Iago *Cassim *The Sultan *Magic Carpet *Three Harem Girls *Eden *Sadira *Thundra *Amal *Minos *Fatima *Farabou *King Zahbar *Queen Deluca *Prince Wazoo *Peddler *Adult Simba *Young Simba *Adult Nala *Young Nala *Timon and Pumbaa *Zazu *Mufasa *Sarabi *Sarafina *Rafiki *Kiara *Kovu *Timon's Mother *Uncle Max *Speedy The Snail *Irwin The Penguin *Nobi The White Mouse *Uncle Boaris *Pumbaa Jr. *Monty and Bampuu *Pocahontas *Meeko and Flit *John Smith *Percy *Nakoma *Chief Powhatan *Kekata *Kocoum *Ben and Lon *Thomas *John Rolfe *King James *Queen Anne *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Captain Phoebus *Victor, Hugo and Laverne *Clopin *Archdeacon *Quasimodo's Mother *Madellaine *Zephyr *Hercules *Young Hercules *Megara *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Zeus and Hera *Amphitryon and Alcmene *Hermes *The Muses *Cassandra *Icarus *Adonis *Helen of Troy *Tempest *Poseidon *Ares *Athena *Aphrodite *Hephaestus *Apollo *Artemis *Bacchus *Morpheus *Trivia *Phantasos *Jason *Achilles *Mulan *Shang *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Yao, Ling and Chien-Po *Ting-Ting, Su and Mei *Emperor of China *Fa Li *Fa Zhou *Grandmother Fa *General Li *Chi-Fu *Adult Tarzan *Young Tarzan *Jane Porter *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Terk and Tantor *Young Terk and Tantor *Kerchak *Kala *Flynt and Mungo *Tarzan's Mother *Tarzan's Father *Greenley *Eleanore *Hazel *Zugor *Mama Gunda *Uto and Kago *Aladar *Neera *Plio, Yar, Suri and Zini *Eema *Baylene *Url *Aladar's Mother *Emperor Kuzco *Llama Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha *Tipo and Chaca *Malina *Yatta *Guaca *Mr. Moleguaco *Kronk *Ms. Birdwell *Papi *Rudy *Milo James Thatch *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini *Gaetan "Mole" Moliére *Wilhelmina Bertha Packard *Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth *Preston B. Whitmore *King Kashekim Nedakh *Kida's Mother *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Adult Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *David Kawena *Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley *Grand Councilwoman *Cobra Bubbles *Captain Gantu *Reuben *Sparky *Angel *Nosy *Houdini *Bonnie *Kixx *Mr. Stenchy *Phantasmo *Squeak *Gigi *Felix *Keoni Jameson *Victoria *Yuna *Kijimunaa *Jim Hawkins *John Silver *Captain Amelia *Dr. Delbert Doppler *Morph *B.E.N. *Mr. Arrow *Sarah Hawkins *Human Kenai *Bear Kenai *Koda *Human Nita *Bear Nita *Rutt and Tuke *Stika *Denahi *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Lucky Jack *Pearl Gesner *Sheriff Sam Brown *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Star-Ace Little *Foxy Loxy *Goosey Loosey *Princess Giselle and Pip *Prince Edward *Robert Phillip *Nancy Tremaine *Nathaniel *Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Franny Robinson *Bolt *Penny Forrester *Mittens *Rhino *Penny's Mother *Princess Tiana *Frog Tiana *Prince Naveen *Frog Naveen *Louis and Ray *Charlotte La Bouff *Mama Odie *James *Rapunzel and Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maximus *King Frederic *Queen Arianna *Captain of the Guards *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Yesss *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Wasabi *Fred *Tadashi Hamada *Aunt Cass Hamada *Fred's Father *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Clawhauser *Gazelle *Mayor Lionheart *Moana *Maui *Gramma Tala *Tui *Sina *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Utility Belt Buzz *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Flash Flemming *Fop Doppler *Vicki Vortex *Petra *Plasma Boy *Savy SL2 *Bonnie *42 *King Nova *Dr. Animus *Jessie *Bo Beep *Bullseye *Hamm *Rex *Slinky Dog *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Sarge and the Bucket O' Soldiers *Wheezy *Babyface *Trixie *Buttercup *Mr. Pricklepants *Dolly *Barbie *Tour Guide Barbie *Ken *Chatter Telephone *Combat Carl *Reptillus Maximus *Flik *Atta *Dot *Queen Ant *Francis and Slim *Heimlich *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *Dim *P.T. Flea *The Bird *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Boo *Art *Terri and Terry Perry *Scott Squibbles *Celia Mae *Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Tow Mater *Sarge *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Sheriff *Mack *Strip "The King" Weathers *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Miss Fritter *Cruz Ramirez *Natalie Certain *Smokey *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *El Chupacabra *Lil' Dipper *Blade Ranger *Lofty Crofty *Marlin *Nemo *Dory *Coral *Bruce *Gill *Bloat *Bubbles *Peach *Gurgle *Jacques *Deb *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Remy *Emile *Alfredo Linguini *Colette Tatou *Auguste Gusteau *Anton Ego *WALL-E *Eve *M-O *Captain B. McCrea *John and Mary *Merida *Queen Elinor *Bear Elinor *King Fergus *Harris, Hubert and Hamish *Maudie *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Fear *Anger *Bing Bong *Arlo and Spot *Poppa Henry *Momma Ida *Butch *Nash *Ramsey *Miguel Rivera and Dante *Hector Rivera *Imelda *Mamá Coco *Jack Skillington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Mayor of Halloween Town *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Henry Turner *Carina Barbossa *Tonto *John Reid/The Lone Ranger *Prince Dastan *Princess Tamina *Lucy Pevensie *Peter Pevensie *Susan Pevensie *Edmund Pevensie *Aslan *Mr. Tumnus *Caspian X *Reepicheep *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Kari McKeen *Tony Rydinger *Rick Dicker *Karen/Voyd *Connie Mason/Brick *Gus Burns/Reflux *He-Lectrix *Screech *Winston Deavor *Evelyn Deavor *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Samson *Ryan *Benny *Bridget *Nigel *Larry *Stan and Carmine *Cloak and Camo *Samson's Father *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *The Great Gonzo and Camilla *Fozzie Bear *Rowlf *Scooter *Animal *Sam the Eagle *Pepe the King Prawn *Rizzo the Rat *Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, and Lips *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *The Swedish Chef *Waldorf and Statler *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Beauregard *Lew Zealand *Sweetums *Big Mean Carl *Walter *Thog *Bobo the Bear *Doglion *Gene/Behemoth *Uncle Deadly *Wayne and Wanda *Crazy Harry *Pops *The Newsman *Shadow *Chance *Sassy *Delilah *Riley *Sledge *Bando *Spike *Stokey *Shoeshine/Underdog *Sweet Polly Purebred *Tron *Kevin Flynn *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Oscar Diggs *Glinda the Good Witch of the South *Finley *China Girl *Max Dennison *Dani Dennison *Allison *Trackery Binx *Billy Butcherson *Benjamin Gates *Riley Poole *Abigail Chase *Patrick Henry Gates *Scott Calvin/Santa Claus *Carol Newman-Calvin/Mrs. Claus *Charlie Calvin *Lucy Miller *Laura Miller *Neil Miller *Quentin *Comet *Chet *Bernard *Balthazar Blake *Dave Stutler *Becky Barnes *Veronica Gorloisen *Live-Action Maleficent and Diaval *Live-Action Princess Aurora *Live-Action Prince Phillip *Victor Frankenstein and Sparky *Elsa Van Helsing and Persephone *Mr. Whiskers *Brandy Harrington *Goliath *Brooklyn *Lexington *Broadway *Hudson *Angela *Elisa Maza *Puck *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Duke L'Orange *Mallory McMallard *Tanya Vanderflock *Grin Hardwing *Bonkers T. Bobcat *Fawn Deer *Gruffi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Gusto Gummi *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Cavin *Calla *Bumblelion *Butterbear *Eleroo *Moosel *Hoppopotamus *Rhinokey *Stanley *Ozzie *Tippi *Bink *Dink *Jamie Bingham *Shnookums *Meat *Doris Deer *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Lt. Santino *Dolores *Frank Walker *Casey Newton *Tino Tonitini *Lor McQuarrie *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Queen Delightful *Lord Starchbottom *Penny Proud *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Wade Load *Monique *Chiro *Antauri *Sparx *Gibson *Nova *Otto *Jinmay *Super Quasar *Aurora Six *Johnny Sunspot *Captain Shuggazoom *Master Offay *Mobius Quint *Yang *Yin *Master Yo *Coop *Lina *Dave *Artha Penn *Lance Penn *Kitt Raada Wonn *Parmon Sean *Connor Penn *Axel Manning *Ollie Herbert Sharker/Shark *Zack Hawkes/Hawk *Catalina Leone/Lioness *Crey Kingston/King *Garrett *Sebastian Manning *Doraemon *Noby Nobi *Adult Noby Nobi *Sue Morris *Sneech *Big G *Tammy Nobi *Toby Nobi *Soby Nobi *Dorami *Sam *Alex *Clover *Jerry *Arnold Jackson *Britney *Dean *Blaine *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java The Caveman *M.O.M. *Billy *Jenni Anderson *Marvin *Gerard Mystery *Josh Kirkpatrick *Yoko *Brett *Bobby *Toby *Princess Kimball *Spavid *Orion and Andromeda *Principal Kirkpatrick *Fluffy *Lee Clark *Marc Clark *Megan Clark *Tony Clark *Cal Clark *Karen Clark *Tami *Ky Stax *Maya *Boomer *Master Boaddai *Connor Stax *Mookee *Cornelius Fillmore *Ingrid Third *Jake Long and Fu Dog *Luong Lao Shi *Haley Long *Spud and Trixie Carter *Rose/Huntsgirl *Maggie Pesky *Aldrin Pesky *Pupert Pesky *Bella Pesky *Frieda Pesky *Chauncey Pesky *Rayna Cartflight *Dawn Swatworthy *Principal Pestsrip *Cornelius Bugspit *Carmela *Dave The Barbarian *Princess Candy *Fang *Uncle Oswidge *King Throktar *Queen Glimia *Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Pig *Malsquando *Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II *Leonard Helperman *Mary Lou Helperman *Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly *Ian Wazelwski *Lloyd Nebulon *Eddie Horton *Douglas McNoggin *Kurt Blobberts *Norah Nebulon *Francine Nebulon *TJ Detweiller *Vince LaSalle *Spinelli *Mikey Blumberg *Gretchen Grundler *Gus Griswald *Ms. Finster *Principal Prickly *Becky Detweiller *Todd Daring *Riley Daring *Dick Daring *Karen Daring *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Mr. Phil Funnie *Mrs. Theda Funnie *Judy Funnie *Roger Klotz *Pepper Ann *Lydia Pearson *Milo Kamalani *Nicky Little *Stanley Griff *Dennis The Fish *Harry The Dog *Elsie The Cat *Crandall/Captain Crandall *Brenda/Rope Girl *Hector/Skate Lad *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Scooter Lad *Captain Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Soos Ramirez *Stanley Pines/Grunkle Stan *Stanford Pines *Robbie Valentino *Pacifica Northwest *Phineas Flynn *2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn *Teenage Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher *Teenage Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus *2nd Dimension Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Fireside Candace Flynn *2nd Dimension Candace Flynn *Adult Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Teenage Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Pinky the Chihuahua *Baljeet Tjinder *Teenage Baljeet Tjinder *2nd Dimension Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Teenage Buford Van Stomm *2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm *Ginger Hirano *Teenage Ginger Hirano *Stacy Hirano *2nd Dimension Stacy Hirano *Milly *Teenage Milly *Katie *Teenage Katie *Holly *Teenage Holly *Gretchen *Teenage Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Teenage Adyson Sweetwater *Irving Du Bois *Teenage Irving Du Bois *Jeremy Johnson *2nd Dimension Jeremy Johnson *Coltrane *Eliza Fletcher *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Lawrence Fletcher *2nd Dimension Lawrence Fletcher *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *2nd Dimension Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Dr. Hirano *Major Monogram *2nd Dimension Major Monogram *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Diogee *Sara Murphy *Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *Amanda Lopez *Jackie *Elliot Decker *JoJo and Goliath *Leo, Annie, June and Quincy *Kick Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Brad Buttowski *Brianna Buttowski *Jackie Wackerman *Kendall Perkins *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Beezy J. Heimous *Heloise *Special Agent Oso *Milo Fishtooth *Bea Goldfishberg *Oscar Fishtooth *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Randy Cunningham *Wander *Sylvia *Princess Sofia *Prince James *Horserider Sofia *Princess Amber *Buttercup Sofia *Buttercup Amber *Princess Elena *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *Kion *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Tiifu *Zuri *Makini *Jesiri *Madoa *Tunu *Wema *Henry Hugglemonster *Cobby Hugglemonster *Miles Callisto and Merc *Loretta Callisto *Phoebe Callisto *Leo Callisto *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Riley Matthews *Maya Hart *Terence *Mal *Jay *Evie *Carlos De Vil *James Henry Trotter *Miss Spider *Mr. Centipede *Mrs. Ladybug *Earthworm *Mr. Grasshopper *Glowworm *Sophie *The BFG *Tony Shark/Iron Man *Weasel Wills/Iron Man *Edward March/Iron Man *Arno Stark/Iron Man 2020 *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Peggy Carter/Captain America *Isaiah Bradley/Captain America *William Nasland/Captain America *Jeffrey Mace/Captain America *William Burnside/Captain America *Roscoe Simons/Captain America *John Walker/Captain America *Dave Rickford/Captain America *Roberta Mendez/Captain America 2099 *America Chavez *Captain Avalon *Civil Warrior *Thor Odinson *Thor Noir *Red Norvell/Thor *Eric Masterson/Thor *Dargo Ktor/Thor *Kevin Masterson/Thunderstrike *Donal/Thor *Simon Walterson/Throg *Cecil McAdams/Thor 2099 *Jane Foster/Thor *Tarene Olson/Thor Girl *Odin *Brunhilde/Valkyrie *Beta Ray Bill *Bruce Banner/Hulk *John Eisenhart/Hulk 2099 *Leonard Skivorski Jr./Doc Samson *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Clarie Voyant/Black Widow *Yelena Belova/Black Widow *Monica Chang/Black Widow *Dottie Underwood/Black Widow *Tania/Black Widow 2099 *Iron Widow *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Kate Bishop/Hawkeye *Hawkeye 2099 *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Peter Parker/Black Suit Spider-Man *Pavitr Prabhakar/Spider-Man *Gerry Drew/Spider-Man *Peter Parquagh/Spider-Man *Mac Gargan/Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Gwen Stacy/Gwenpool *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *Martha Franklin/Spider-Woman *Charlotte Witter/Spider-Woman *Veranke/Spider-Woman *Ashley Barton/Spider-Woman *Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl *Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Anya Corazon/Spider-Anya *Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 *Max Borne/Spider-Man 2211 *Spider-Man Noir *Peter Porker/Spider-Ham *Spyder-Knight *Blood Spider *Web Slinger *Web Beard The Pirate *Spider-UK *Maria Hill *Ben Reiliy/Scarlet Spider *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Michael Van Patrick/Scarlet Spider *Amadeus Cho/Iron-Spider *Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider *Cindy Moon/Silk *Julia Carpenter/Arachne *The Superior Spider-Man *Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Patrick Mulligan/Toxin *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jim Rhodes/War Machine *Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Toni Ho/Iron Patriot *Nathan Richards/Iron Lad *Bethany Cabe/Iron Woman *Riri Williams/Iron Heart *Brian Braddock/Captain Britain *Skaar *John Walker/U.S. Agent *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Harry Osborn/American Son *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Iron Fist 2099 *Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Samuel Fisk/Daredevil 2099 *Elektra Natchios/Elektra *Elektra Noir *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Cassondra Castle/The Punisher 2099 *Jake Gallows/The Punisher 2099 *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp *Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Groot *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Hank Pym/Giant-Man *Eric O'Grady/Yellowjacket *Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket *T'Challa/Black Panther *Iron Panther *K'Shamba/Black Panther 2099 *Okoye *Nakia *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Bucky Barnes/Captain America *Mantis *Vision *Heracle/Hercules *Cloak and Dagger *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Logan/The Wolverine *Old Man Logan *Rina Logan/Wild Thing *Jimmy Hudson/The Wolverine *Tomi Shishido/The Wolverine *Laura Kinney/X-23 *Ororo Munroe/Storm *Akihiro/Daken *Hank McCoy/Beast *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Alex Summers/Havok *Jean Grey/Phoenix *Warren Worthington/Archangel *Warren Worthington III/Angel *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Jonathon Silvercloud/Forge *Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Bobby Costa/Sunspot *Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Illyana Rasputin/Magik *Evan Daniels/Spyke *Sarah Rushman/Marrow *Yukio *Laynia Krylova/Darkstar *Lilandra Neramani/Majestrix *Jean Paul-Beaubier/Northstar *Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora *Rachel Summers/Prestige *Cecilia Reyes *Anne Marie/Rogue *Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man *Lorna Dane/Polaris *Jennifer Darkholme/Foxx *Charlie Cluster 7/Fantomx *Dani Moonstar/Mirage *Sam Guthrie/Cannonball *Ray Carter/Berzerker *Rina Patel/Timeslip *Xi'an Coy Mahn/Karma *Doug Ramsey/Cypher *Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane *Warlock *Amara Aquilla/Magma *Vic Borkowski/Anole *Bird-Boy/Bird-Brain *Gosamyr *Vanessa Carlyle/Copycat *James Proudstar/Warpath *John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Hepzibah *Caliban *Benjamin Russell/Shatterstar *Maria Callasantos/Feral *Julio Richter/Rictor *Sooraya Qadir/Dust *Armando Munoz/Darwin *Nori Ashida/Surge *Joseph Lehnsherr *Cessily Kincaid/Mercury *Rusty Collins/Firefist *Hector Rendoza/Wraith *Petra Nord/Petra *Monet St. Croix *M, David Alleyne/Prodigy *Paige Guthrie/Husk *Kevin Sydney/Morph *Sally Blevins/Skids *Theresa Cassidy/Siryn *Longshot *Clarice Ferguson/Blink *Nicholas Gleason/Wolf Cub *Megan Gwynn/Pixie *Julian Keller/Hellion *Hisako Ichiki/Armor *Eddie Tancredi/Wing *Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom *Leyu Yoshida/Sunpyre *Taki Matsuya/Wiz Kid *Ellie Phinster/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Moira MacTaggert *Lockheed *Cerise *Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Guido Carosella/Strong Guy *Tessa/Sage *David Haller/Legion *Suzanne Chan/Sway *James Bradley/Doctor Nemesis *Ruth Bat-Seraph/Sabra *Mark Hallett/Sunder *Ava'Dara Nagandini/Warbird *Adam Neramani/Adam X *Sharon Smith/Catseye *Joshua Foley/Elixir *Iara dos Santos/Shark Girl *Max Jordan/Quill *Gloria Munoz/Risque *Davis Cameron/Silpstream *Heather Cameron/Lifeguard *Calvin Rankin/Mimic *Mariko Yoshida/Sunfire *Angelo Espinosa/Skin *Miranda Leevald/Ripcord *Jono Starsmore/Chamber *Hope Summers *Aurora Drake/Lightwave *Everett Thomas/Synch *Jimmy Hudson/Patch *Talia Wagner/Nocturne *Nez Abidemi/Gentle *Karima Shapandar/Omega Sentinel *Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide *Ruth Aldine/Blindfold *Jonas Graymalkin/Graymalkin *Nate Grey/X-Man *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Lady Deadpool *Deadpool 2099 *Neena Thurman/Domino *Nathan Summers/Cable *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Jessica Jones/Jewel *Nick Fury *Agent Coulson *Luke Gage/Power Man *Victor Alvarez/Power Man *Misty Knight *Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Moon Knight 2099 *Richard Rider/Nova *Sam Alexander/Nova *Bobby Drake/Iceman *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Alison Blaire/Dazzler *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Kenshiro Cochrane/Ghost Rider 2099 *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Monica Rambeau/Captain Marvel *Genis-Vell/Captain Marvel *Phyla-Vell/Captain Marvel *Mahr Vehl/Captain Marvel *Ayesha/Captain Marvel *Khn'nr/Captain Marvel *Rick Jones/Captain Marvel *Noh-Varr/Captain Marvel *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Sharon Ventura/Ms. Marvel *Kamllia Khan/Ms. Marvel *Noh-Varr/Marvel Boy *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sam Wilson/Captain America *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man *Eric Brooks/Blade *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Jim Hammond/Human Torch *Ben Grimm/The Thing *Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk *Lyra/Savage She-Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Theodore Altman/Hulking *Yondu Udonta *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Emma Frost *Patsy Walker/Hellcat *Greer Nelson/Tigra *Namor McKenzie/Namor The Sub-Mariner *Simon Williams/Wonder Man *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal *Lockjaw *Triton *Ted Sallis/Man-Thing *Bonita Juarez/Firebird *Angel Jones/Firestar *Barbara Barton/Mockingbird *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Melissa Gold/Songbird *Josie Beller/Circuit Breaker *Maya Lopez/Echo *Sharra Neramani/Deathcry *Lyja Storm/Lyja *Daisy Johnson/Quake *Jocasta *Circe/Sersi *Shang-Chi *Colleen Wing *Jericho Drumm/Brother Voodoo *Walter Newell/Stingray *Fahnbullah Eddy/Gorilla Girl *Gilgamesh *Vance Astrovik/Justice *Deborah Fields/Debrii *Jimmy Santini/Batwing *Victoria Star/Shooting Star *Joseph Green/Gauntlet *Donyell Taylor/Night Thrasher *Suzanna Sherman/Ultragirl *Melati Kusuma/Komodo *Greg Willis/Gravity *Mark Milton/Hyperion *Wyatt Wingfoot *Wynona Wingfoot *Maximilian Coleridge/Shroud *Adam Brashear/Blue Marvel *Emily Guerrero/Synapse *Kevin Connor/Star Brand *Aikku Jokinen/Pod *Century *Michael O'Brien/Guardsman *Carl Walker/Force *Suzanne Endo/Cybermancer *Will Talltrees/Red Wolf *Victor Mancha *Monica Chang *Alexis The Protector *Jeffrey Mace/Patriot *Eli Bradley/Patriot *Marrina McKenzie/Marrina *Viv Vision *Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm *Billy Maximoff/Wiccan *Tommy Maximoff/Speed *Cassandra Lang/Stature *Lunella Lafayette/Moon Girl *Dane Whitman/Black Knight *Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable *Tamara Devoux/Captain Universe *Zarda Shelton/Power Princess *Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk *Humberto Lopez/Reptil *Adam Warlock *Jacob Russoff/Werewolf by Night *Vince Marcus/Warwolf *Nina Price/Vampire by Night *Sharon Ventura/She-Thing *Howard The Duck *Cosmo The Spacedog *Rescue/Pepper Potts *Agent J *Agent K *Young Agent K *Agent L *Agent Zed *Agent O *Young Agent O *Agent X *Agent W *Agent T *Agent AA *Agent D *Agent H *Agent Q *Agent U *Agent E *Jack Jeebs *Frank The Pug *Laura Vasquez *Griffin *Obadiah Price *Kick-Ass *Hit-Girl *Big Daddy *Captain Stars and Stripes *J. Jonah Jameson *Loki Laufeyson *Nebula *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Padme Amidala *Chewbacca *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Mara Jade Skywalker *Jyn Erso *Cassian Andor *Bodhi Rook *Chirrut Îmwe *Baze Malbus *Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kanan Jarrus *Erza Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Zeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *Chopper *Agent Kallus *Wedge Antilles *Galen Marek *Rohm Kota *Juno Eclipse *Garven Dreis/Red Leader *Jon Vander/Gold Leader *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Bail Organa *Jar Jar Binks *Qi'ra *Enfys Nest *Wicket W. Warrick *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Latara *Teebo *Ahsoka Tano *Captain Rex *C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8 *K-2SO *L3-37 *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *Rose Tico *Maz Kanata *Nien Nunb *Old Han Solo *Old Luke Skywalker *Old Leia Organa *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Sallah *Marcus Brody *Willie Scott *Short Round *Henry Jones Sr. *Mutt Williams *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Equestria Girl Princess Twilight Sparkle *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Equestria Girl Fluttershy *Applejack *Equestria Girl Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Equestria Girl Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Equestria Girl Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Equestria Girl Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Equestria Girl Sunset Shimmer *Daydream Shimmer *Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Equestria Girl Starlight Glimmer *Spike *Equestria Girl Spike *Flash Sentry *Equestria Girl Flash Sentry *Legend of Everfree Flash Sentry *Princess Celestia *Principal Celestia *Princess Luna *Vice-Principal Luna *Princess Cadance *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare *Lemon Zest *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Snips and Snails *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Babs Seed *Timber Spruce *Gabby *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Pipsqueak *Rumble *Button Mash *Featherweight *Tender Taps *Kettle Corn *Twist *Skeedaddle *Star Tracker *Sunburst *Trixie Lulamoon *Equestria Girl Trixie Lulamoon *Big Macintosh *Braeburn *Granny Smith *Bright Mac *Pear Butter *Grand Pear *Aunt Orange *Uncle Orange *Cheerilee *Coco Pommel *Maud Pie *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Igneous Rock *Cloudy Quartz *Mr. Shy *Mrs. Shy *Zephyr Breeze *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Bow Hothoof *Windy Whistles *Hondo Flanks *Cookie Crumbles *Sugar Belle *Night Glider *Party Favor *Moon Dancer *Double Diamond *Discord *Ember *Soarin *Spitfire *Chief Thunderhooves *Little Strongheart *Gilda *Zecora *Plaid Stripes *Saffron Masala *Coriander Cumin *Quibble Pants *Cheese Sandwich *Cranky Doodle *Matilda *Bulk Biceps *Tree Hugger *Coloratura *Lightning Dust *Suri Polomare *Mare Do Well *Feather Bangs *Mayor Mare *Prince Blueblood *Photo Finish *Inky Rose *Sapphire Shores *Fancy Pants *Sassy Saddles *Flim Flam Brothers *Star Swirl The Bearded *Somnambula *Mage Meadowbrook *Flash Magnus *Rockhoof *Mistmane *Daring Do *Thorax *Smolder *Ember *Blue Bobbin *Ocellus *Silverstream *Yona *Gallus *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Songbird Serenade *Tempest Shadow *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze *Optimus Prime *Optimus Primal *Bumblebee *Ratchet *Ultra Magnus *Clifjumper *Bulkhead *Smokescreen *Arcee *Jazz *Grimlock *Ironhide *Hotshot *Hot Rod *Rodimus Prime *Jetfire *Zeta Prime *Drift *Skids *Mudflap *Sideswipe *Sentinel Prime *Wheeljack *Hound *Crosshairs *Springer *Blaster *Brawn *Infernal *Silverbolt *Prowl *Topspin *Twintwist *Sunstreaker *Rattrap *Cheetor *Rhinox *Conrad S. Hauser/Duke *Wallace A. Weems/Ripcord *Hershel Dalton/Heavy Duty *Shana O'Hara/Scarlett *Marvin F. Hinton/Roadblock *Snake Eyes *Jaye Burnett/Lady Jaye *Dashiell R. Faireborn/Flint *Kim Arashikage/Jinx *General Joseph Colton *Mouse *Grunt *Blythe Baxter *Minka Mark *Penny Ling *Pepper Mildred Clark *Russell Ferguson *Sunil Nevla *Vincent Alfonso "Vinnie" Terrio *Zoe Trent *Youngmee Song *Sue Patterson *Jasper Jones *Captain Roger Baxter *Mrs. Anna Twombly *Aunt Christie *Buttercream Sunday *Josh Sharp *Sugar Sprinkles *Madison *Emma Hart *Mona Autumn *Kora Dixon *Cookie *Lucky (Pound Puppies) *Mr. Nut Nut *Niblet *Olaf (Pound Puppies) *Sparky *Squirt *Strudel *Claudio *Cookie's family *Dolly (Pound Puppies) *Dot (Pound Puppies) *Kennel Kittens *Mr. Julius *Mutt *Officer Ketchum *Pepper *Ralph *Action Man *Flint *Redwolf *Natalie Poole *Knuck Williams *Jacques *RAID *Strawberry Shortcake *Orange Blossom *Lemon Meringue *Blueberry Muffin *Raspberry Torte *Plum Pudding *Cherry Jam *Huckleberry Pie *Apple Dump *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky and Spike *Petrie *Ruby *Chomper *Tyson Granger *Max *Ray *Kai *Daichi *Kenny *Hilary *Lee Wong *Mariah *Gingka *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Kyoya *Yu *Hyoma *Tsubasa *Hikaru *Shobu Kirafuda *Mimi Tasogare *Kyoshiro Kokujo *Shori Kirafuda *Rekuta Kadoko *Sayuki Manaka *George Kamamoto *Knight *Extreme Bucketman *Hakuoh *Jamira *Ray Pierce Okamoto *Allie Underhill *Gabe Wallace *Nate Adams *Sabrina Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Hilda Spellman *Salem Saberhagen *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Harvey *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Frankie Stein *Clawdeen Wolf *Draculaura *Lagoona Blue *Cleo de Nile *Deuce Gorgon *Ghoulia Yelps *Gil *Heath Burns *Gigi Grant *Rochelle Goyle *Mr. Lou Zarr *Clawd Wolf *Slow-Moe *Toralei Stripe *Abbey Bominable *Elle Eedee *Hoodude Voodoo *Catrine DeMew *Venus Flytrap *Howleen Wolf *Spectra Vondergeist *Skelita Calaveras *Garrott DuRoque *Operetta *Jinafire Long *Scarah Screams *Catty Noir *Twyla *Jackson Jekyll *Holt Hyde *Elissabat *Kjersti Trollson *Viperine Gorgon *Robecca Steam *Luna Mothews *Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss *Astranova *Cleo de Nile *Operetta *HooDude *Gory Fangtell *Honey Swamp *Kiyomi Haunterly *Avea Trotter *Batsy Claro *Bonita Femur *C.A. Cupid *Invisi Billy *Isi Dawndancer *Jane Boolittle *Lorna McNessie *Marisol Coxi *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Manny Taur *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Bruce Wayne/Batman (60s) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (1989 & Returns) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Forever) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman & Robin) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Animated Universe) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Batman) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Arkhamverse) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Beware The Batman) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Lego) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Injustice) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Injustice: The Regime) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Unlimited) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: Telltales Series) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Ninja) *Bruce Wayne/Gaslight Batman *Bruce Wayne (Batman Beyond) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice Lords) *Tlano/Batman of Zur-En-Arrh *Dick Grayson/Robin *Dick Grayson/Robin (60s) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Tim Burton) *Dick Grayson/Robin (DC Animated Universe) *Dick Grayson/Robin (The Batman) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Lego) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Teen Titans) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (DC Animated Universe) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Arkhamverse) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Injustice) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Batman Unlimited) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Batman Ninja) *Tim Drake/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin (DC Animated Universe) *Tim Drake/Robin (Arkhamverse) *Tim Drake/Red Robin *Tim Drake/Red Robin (Batman Unlimited) *Tim Drake/Red Robin (Batman Ninja) *Jason Todd/Red Hood *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Arkhamverse) *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Injustice: The Regime) *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Batman Ninja) *Jason Todd/Arkham Knight *Damian Wayne/Robin *Damian Wayne/Robin (Injustice: The Regime) *Damian Wayne/Robin (Batman Ninja) *Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond *Thomas Wayne/Batman *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (60s) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (DC Animated Universe) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (The Batman) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Lego) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Arkhamverse) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Injustice: The Regime) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (DC Superhero Girls) *Barbara Gordon/Batwoman *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Cassandra Cain/Batgirl *Cassandra Cain/Blackbat *Katherine Kane/Batwoman *Luke Fox/Batwing *Carrie Kelley/Robin *Carrie Kelley/Catgirl *Carrie Kelley/Batgirl *Carrie Kelley/Batwoman *Ace The Bat-Hound *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (60s) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Animated Universe) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Tim Burton) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Animated Universe) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (The Batman) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Lego) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Injustice) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Injustice: The Regime) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Batman: Telltales Series) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Batman Ninja) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Superhero Girls) *Selina Kyle/Gaslight Catwoman *Kitrina Falcone/Catgirl *Jean-Paul Valley/Azreal *Jean-Paul Valley/Azreal-Batman *Bette Kane/Flamebird *Stephanie Brown/Robin *Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Stephanie Brown/Batgirl *Cyril Sheldrake/Squire *El Gaucho *The Musketeer *The Dark Ranger *Bat-Mite *Jack Ryder/The Creeper *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Arkhamverse) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Beware the Batman) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (DC Superhero Girls) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (The Batman) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Lego) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Arkhamverse) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Injustice) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Injustice: The Regime) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman: Telltales Series) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman Ninja) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DC Superhero Girls) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Animated Universe) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Batman & Robin) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Lego) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Arkhamverse) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Injustice: The Regime) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Batman Ninja) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Superhero Girls) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DC Animated Universe) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Batman Beyond) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Lego) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Injustice) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Injustice: The Regime) *Jonathan Kent/Superboy *Kara Zor-El/Kara Denvers/Supergirl *Kara Zor-El/Kara Denvers/Supergirl (DC Animated Universe) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Denvers/Supergirl (Injustice: The Regime) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Denvers/Supergirl (DC Superhero Girls) *Karen Starr/Power Girl *Krypto The Superdog *Streaky The Supercat *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC Animated Universe) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Lego) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Injustice) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Injustice: The Regime) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC Superhero Girls) *Big Barda *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Injustice: The Regime) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (DC Superhero Girls) *Jay Garrick/The Flash *Barry Allen/The Flash *Barry Allen/The Flash (Lego) *Bart Allen/Impulse *Bart Allen/Kid Flash *Bart Allen/The Flash *Wally West/Kid Flash *Wally West/The Flash *Wally West II/Kid Flash *Wally West II/The Flash *August Hart/Godspeed *Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick *Jesse Chambers/Lady Flash *Jason West *Iris West/Impulse *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Connor Hawke/Green Arrow *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Sara Lance/White Canary *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Mera/Aquawoman *Mera *Lorena Marquez/Aquawoman *Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Garth/Aqualad *Garth/Tempest *Marina/Aquagirl *Tula/Aquagirl *Artemis Crock/Tigress *Roy Harper/Speedy *Roy Harper/Red Arrow *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Thea Queen/Arsenal *Mia Dearden/Speedy *Raquel Ervin/Rocket *Lian Harper/Red Arrow *Emiko Queen/Arrowette *Cassie King/Arrowette *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Woman *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Donna Troy/Wonder Woman *Donna Troy/Troia *Virgil Hawkins/Static *Richard Foley/Gear *Shenice Vale/She-Bang *Adam Evans/Rubberband Man *Nina Crocker/Timezone *Morris Grant/Soul Power *Phillip Rollins/Sparky *Anansi *Gail/Nightingale *Paula Crock/Huntress *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Helena Wayne/Robin *Helena Wayne/Huntress *Dan Garret/Blue Beetle *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Ronald Raymond/Firestorm *Jason Rusch/Firestorm *Caitlin Snow/Frost *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Ryan Choi/The Atom *John Constantine *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Boston Brand/Deadman *Jim Corrigan/The Spectre *Phantom Stranger *Greg Saunders/Vigilante *Billy Batson/Shazam *Mary Batson/Mary Shazam *Freddy Freeman/Shazam Jr. *Freddy Freeman/Shazam *Zatara *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Katar Hol/Hawkman *Lady Blackhawk *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl *Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman *Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *Hector Hall/Doctor Fate *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian *Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Lego) *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern *Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Green Lantern *Simon Baz/Green Lantern *Jediah Caul/Green Lantern *Milagro Reyes/Green Lantern *Kai-Ro/Green Lantern *Gil Broome/Steam Lantern *Jessica Cruz *Duck Dodgers/Green Loontern *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Rex Stewart/Warhawk *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing *Michael Holt/Mister Terrific *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl *John Henry Irons/Steel *Jonah Hex *Beatriz Costa and Tora Olafsdotter/Fire and Ice *Hank Hall and Don Hall/Hawk and Dove *Charles Szasz/The Question *Renee Montoya/The Question *Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Detective Chimp *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker *Iroque/Indigo-1 *Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern *Prime Earth Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern *Kyle Rayner/White Lantern *Kilowog *Tomar-Re *Katma Tui *Aya *Razer *Koriand'r/Starfire *Koriand'r/Starfire (Teen Titans) *Komand'r/Blackfire *Komand'r/Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Rachel Roth/Raven *Rachel Roth/Raven (Teen Titans) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Garfield Logan/Changeling *Tara Markov/Terra *Jinx *Mas y Menos *Argent *Baby Wildebeest *Ryuku Orsono/Bushido *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot *Joseph Wilson/Jericho *Kole Weathers/Kole *Gnarrk *Wendy Harris *Marvin White *Wonder Dog *Melvin and Bobby *Timmy and Teether *Leonid Kovar/Red Star *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha *Mal Duncan/The Herald *Killowatt *Jackson Hyde *Jason Hart/Protector *Jason Harper II/Guardian *Cynthia Queen/Sin *Kiran Singh/Solstice *Anita Fite/Empress *Eddie Bloomberg/Red Devil *Miguel Barragan/Bunker *Celine Patterson/Skitter *Miiyahbin Marten/Equinox *Maya Ducard/Nobody *Colin Wilkes/Abuse *Mar'i Grayson/Nightstar *John Gnarrk *Frances Kane/Magenta *Zachary Zatara *Olive Silverlock *Asami Koizumi *Rima *Eduardo Dorado *Lar Gand/Mon-El *Bette Kane/Flamebird *Thara Ak-Var/Flamebird *Andrea Thomas/Isis *Charlie Parker/Golden Eagle *Grant Emerson/Damage *Riko Sheridan/Blackbird *Luke O'Brien/Offspring *Natasha Irons *Arnold Thomas/Osiris *Clifford Baker *Maxine Baker *Cody Driscoll/Risk *Harper Row/Bluebird *Lagoon Boy *Adam Frankenstein/Young Frankenstein *Duela Dent/Harlequin *Prestor Jon *Carrie Levine/Redwing *David Alucard/Nightrider *Miriam Delgado/Mirage *Sara Butters/Red Beetle *Todd Scott/Obsidian *Jennifer-Lynn Hayden Scott/Jade *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Anissa and Jennifer Pierce/Thunder and Lightning *John Smith/Red Tornado *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Yolanda Montez/Wildcat *Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite *Rex Tyler/Hourman *Rick Tyler/Hourman *Ambush Bug *Scott Free/Mister Miracle *Kamandi *Adam Strange *Jim Barr/Bulletman *Rita Dayton/Elasti-Girl *Cliff Steele/Robot Man *Larry Trainor/Negative Man *Dorothy Spinner/Spinner *Mento *Simon Trent/Gray Ghost *Zan and Jayna/Wonder Twins *Mike Maxwell/B'Wana Beast *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Walter Kovacs/Rorschach *Doctor Manhattan *Daniel Dreiberg/Nite Owl *Laurie Jupiter/Silk Spectre *Amy Winston/Princess Amethyst *Ray Terrill/The Ray *Richard Grey Jr./Black Condor *Ryan Kendall/Black Condor *Paco Ramon/Vibe *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Sandra Knight/Phantom Lady *Dane Maxwell/Doll Man *Ted Knight/Starman *Charles McNider/Starman *Mikaal Tomas/Starman *Prince Gavyn/Starman *Will Payton/Starman *David Knight/Starman *Jack Knight/Starman *Danny Blaine/Starman *Farris Knight/Starman *Gold *Iron *Lead *Mercury *Platinum *Tin *Buddy Blank/OMAC *Ace Morgan *Professor Mark Haley *Rocky Davis *Red Ryan *Hans von Hammer/Enemy Ace *Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Franklin Rock/Sgt. Rock *Bulldozer *Blackhawk *Rip Hunter *'Mazing Man *Lt. Matthew Shrieve *Sgt. Vincent Velcro *Dr. Myrra Rhodes *Pvt. Lucky Taylor *Warren Griffith *Flora Black/Black Orchid *Alba Garcia/Black Orchid *Sir Justin/Shining Knight *Pat Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E. *Lee Travis/Crimson Avenger *Toshio Eto/Wind Dragon *Black Vulcan *Long Shadow *Bat Lash *Lazarus Lane/El Diablo *Albert Rothstein/Atom Smasher *Curt Falconer/Aztek *Orion *Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil *Hank Heywood/Commander Steel *Nathan Heywood/Commander Steel *Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Vivian D'Aramis/Crimson Fox *Constance D'Aramis/Crimson Fox *Metron *Karen Faulkner/Rampage *The Jester *Emily Briggs/Looker *Cole Cash/Grifter *The Streak *Scott Mason/Green Guardsman *Tom Turbine *Donna Vance/Black Siren *Orion *Lightray *Highfather *Forager *Draaga *Zeta *Tygrus *Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light *Laurel Gand/Andromeda *Sigrid Nansen/Icemaiden *Chandi Gupta/Maya *Hugh Dawkins/Tasmanian Devil *Maxima of Almerac *Zauriel *Jennifer Barclay/Mystek *Lorraine Reilly/Firehawk *Sonia Sato/Judomaster *Maxine Hunkel/Cyclone *Joseph Jones/General Glory *Alanna Strange *Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy *Rac Shade/Shade *Angela Roth/Arella *Nimue Inwudu/Madame Xanadu *Eve Eden/Nightshade *William Everett/Amazing Man *Laura Neilsen/Silver Sorceress *Dorcas Leigh/Godiva *Wenonah Littlebird/Owlwoman *Jay Abrams/Blue Jay *Emily Sung/Elemental Woman *Bloodwynd *Manitou Dawn *Grace Choi/Grace *John Diggie *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Sylvester Pemberton/Skyman *Norda Cantrell/Northwind *Hector Hall Jr./Silver Scarab *Hank King Jr./Brainwave *Beth Chapel/Doctor Midnight *Sandy Hawkins/Sandman *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory *Micron *Jim Tate/Armory *Doctor Manhattan *Daniel Dreiberg/Nite-Owl *Reginald Long/Rorshach *Silk Spectre *Commissioner James Gordon *James Gordon/Batman *Commissioner Barbara Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Detective Renee Montoya *Detective Ellen Yin *Alfred Pennyworth *Vicki Vale *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Steve Trevor *Queen Hippolyta *Queen Hippolyta/Wonder Woman *Queen Hippolyta/Fury *Doctor Will Magnus *Solovar *Ro Rowen *Querl Box/Brainiac 5 *Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl *Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl *Brin Londo/Timber Wolf *Cosmic Boy *Chameleon Boy *Liu Kang *Bi-Han/Sub-Zero *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero *Kuai Liang/Sub-zero (Injustice) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Injustice) *Kung Lao *Sonya Blade *Johnny Cage *Lord Raiden *Lord Raiden (Injustice) *Lord Fujin *Jax Briggs *Kitana *Jade *Sindel *Smoke *Nightwolf *Kurtis Stryker *Kabal *Kenshi Takahashi *Bo'Rai'Cho *Shujinko *Taven *Kung Jin *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Takeda Takahashi *Leonardo *Mirage Leonardo *Injustice Leonardo *Leonardo (87') *Leonardo (90') *Leonardo (97') *Leonardo (03') *Leonardo (07') *Leonardo (12') *Leonardo (13') *Leonardo (14') *Leonardo (18') *Donatello *Mirage Donatello *Injustice Donatello *Donatello (87') *Donatello (90') *Donatello (97') *Donatello (03') *Donatello (07') *Donatello (12') *Donatello (13') *Donatello (14') *Donatello (18') *Michelangelo *Mirage Michelangelo *Injustice Michelangelo *Michelangelo (87') *Michelangelo (90') *Michelangelo (97') *Michelangelo (03') *Michelangelo (07') *Michelangelo (12') *Michelangelo (13') *Michelangelo (14') *Michelangelo (18') *Raphael *Mirage Raphael *Injustice Raphael *Raphael (87') *Raphael (90') *Raphael (97') *Raphael (03') *Raphael (07') *Raphael (12') *Raphael (13') *Raphael (14') *Raphael (18') *Venus *Master Splinter *Master Splinter (87') *Master Splinter (90') *Master Splinter (97') *Master Splinter (03') *Master Splinter (07') *Master Splinter (12') *Master Splinter (13') *Master Splinter (14') *Master Splinter (18') *Hamato Yoshi *Tang Shen *Master Yuuta *April O'Neil *April O'Neil (87') *April O'Neil (90') *April O'Neil (03') *April O'Neil (07') *April O'Neil (12') *April O'Neil (14') *April O'Neil (18') *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Casey Jones (87') *Casey Jones (90') *Casey Jones (03') *Casey Jones (07') *Casey Jones (12') *Casey Jones (14') *Irma *Irma (12’) *Vernon Fenwick *Burne Thompson *Karai *Karai (03') *Karai (07') *Karai (12') *Karai (14') *Shinigami *Leatherhead *Slash *Pigeon Pate *Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brain *Mondo Gecko *Muckman *Mona Lisa *Sal Commander *Alopex *Ice Cream Kitty *Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid *Renet *Lord Simultaneous *Miyamoto Usagi *Kintaro *Akami *Attila The Frog *Rasputin The Mad Frog *Napoleon Bonafrog *Genghis Frog *Dask *Kala *Zak *Crys-Mu *Kinzo Hattori *Agent Bishop *President Bishop *Queen *Rook *Pawn *Slashurr *Constable Biggles *Ancient One *Angel *Jhanna *Kluh *Mortu *Raptarr *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Zog *Sir Malachi *Wingnut *Screwloose *Mira *Reptilus *Cody Jones *Starlee *Silver Sentry *Nobody *King Kirby/Stainless Steel Steve *Nightwatcher *Turtle Titan *V *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Blisstina *Bunny *Professor Utonium *Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *Ms. Bellum *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Samurai Jack *Aishi *Scotsman *Da Samurai *Ben Tennyson *Young Ben Tennyson *Future Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Young Gwen Tennyson *Future Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Future Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Julie Yamamoto *Kai Green *Young Kai Green *Future Kai Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Azmuth *Juniper Lee *Jasmine Lee *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *Cow *Chicken *Flem *Earl *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Little Suzy *Older Little Suzy *Mary *Carl Chryniszzswics *Pops *Julie Herschbaum *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Mike, Lu and Og *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Muriel Bagge *Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 *Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 *Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 *Wallabee "Wally" Beetles/Numbuh 4 *Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Jeff the Spider *Mac *Bloo *Frankie Foster *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Finn The Human *Jake The Dog *BMO *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline The Vampire Queen *Flame Princess *Lumpy Space Princess *Peppermint Butler *Lady Rainacorn *Tree Trunks *Fiona The Human *Cake The Cat *Prince Gumball *Marshall Lee *Flame Prince *Lumpy Space Prince *Lemongrab 2 *Rex Salazar *Noah Nixon *Bobo Haha *Agent Six *Dr. Rebecca Holiday *Proyhas *Vambre *Grup *Princess Zange *Witchy Simone *Keeper of The Mask *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Lola Bunny *Melissa Duck *Tasmanian Devil *Hector the Bulldog *Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Hippety Hopper *Speedy Gonzales *Tweety Bird *Gossamer *Pepe Le Pew *Penelope Pussycat *Sylvester J. Pussycat, Sr. *Sylvester J. Pussycat, Jr. *Granny *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Pinky and Brain *Elmyra Duff *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Squeaks the Squirrel *Fifi La Fume *Plucky Duck *Hubie and Bertie *Calamity Coyote *Furrball *Charlie Dog *Concord Condor *Claude Cat *Buttons *Hamton J. Pig *Minerva Mink *Henery Hawk *Witch Hazel *The Mime *Hip Hippos *Rita *Skippy Squirrel *Slappy Squirrel *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *The Slag Brothers *The Gruesome Twosome *Professor Pat Pending *Red Max *Penelope Pitstop *Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly *The Ant Hill Mob *Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear *Peter Perfect *Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth *Piper Pitstop *Parker Perfect *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Tillie *Cranston *Woolie *Frances *Farley Wink *Kayley *Garrett and Ayden *Merlin *Devon and Cornwall *King Arthur *Lady Juliana *Sir Lionel *Anastasia *Dimitri *Vladimir *Pooka *Bartok *The Dowager Empress Marie *Sophie *Phlegmenkoff *Nicolas II *Hogarth Hughes *The Iron Giant *Dean McCoppin *Annie Hughes *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Pebbles Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *George Jetson *Jane Jetson *Judy Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *The Hex Girls *Cale Tucker *Akima Kunimoto *Gune *Stith *Joseph Korso *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle/Lucy *Vitruvius *Benny *Uni-Kitty *MetalBeard *Moses *Aaron *Miriam *Tzipporah *Tulio *Miguel *Chel *Sinbad *Marina *Kale *Jin and Li *Rat *Luca *Proteus *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *King Harold *Queen Lillan *Three Little Pigs *Big Bad Wolf *Dragon *Three Blind Mice *Gingerbread Man *Pinocchio *Headless Horseman *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Mason and Phil *Zuba *Florrie *Moto Moto *Gia *Vitaly *Stefano *Sonya *Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina *Frankie *Freddie *Jonesy and Shakey *Manu and Maya *Po *Shifu *Tigress *Viper *Mantis *Monkey *Crane *Oogway *Croc *Mr. Ping *Li Shan *Hiccup *Astrid *Fishlegs *Snotlout *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Gobber *Stoick *Valka *Eret *Toothless *Megamind *Roxanne Ritchie *Minion *Metro Man *Charlie Barkin *Sasha La Fleur *Itchy Itchiford *Anne Marie *David *Annabelle *Rex *Elsa *Woog *Dweeb *Louie *Cecilia Nuthatch *Captain Neweyes *Fievel Mousekewitz *Papa Mousekewitz *Mama Mousekewitz *Tanya Mousekewitz *Tiger *Tony Toponi *Bridget *Henri *Honest John *Gussie Mausheimer *Cholena *Wylie Burp *Crysta *Zak *Pips *Beetle Boys *Cale Tucker *Akima Kunimoto *Joseph Korso *Gune *Stith *Julie *Germain St-Germain *Kerrie *Elmo *Zoe *Big Bird *Ernie *Bert *Cookie Monster *Grover *Abby Cadabby *Bert and Ernie *Count von Count *Murray Monster *Oscar the Grouch *Grundgetta *Guy Smiley *Prairie Dawn *Roosevelt Franklin *Rosita *Baby Bear *Sherlock Hemlock *Slimey the Worm *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Telly Monster *Forgetful Jones *Buster the Horse *Rodeo Rosie *Gladys the Cow *Placido Flamingo *Meryl Sheep *Professor Hastings *Harvey Kneeslapper *Don Music *Sam the Robot *Herbert Birdsfoot *Simon Soundman *Amazing Mumford *Biff and Sully *Barkley the Dog *Alice Snuffleupagus *Little Bird *Two-Headed Monster *Herry Monster *Frazzle *The Cat in the Hat *Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox *The Grinch and Max *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *Yertle the Turtle *Terrence McBird *Horton the Elephant and Morton the Elephant Bird *Little Cats A, B, C, P, and Z *Sam-I-Am and Pam-I-Am *Jane and Junior Kangaroo *Norval the Fish *The Wickershams *Sarah Hall-Small *Count Dracula *Jonathan "Johnnystein" Loughran *Mavis *Frank/Frankenstein *Eunice *Wayne *Wanda *Murray the Mummy *Vlad Dracula *Barbie as Clara *Barbie as Rapunzel *Barbie as Odette *Barbie as Anneliese *Barbie as Erika *Barbie as Annika *Barbie as Genevieve *Barbie as Rosalla *Barbie as Merliah Summers *Sonic the Hedgehog *King Sonic *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Future Tails *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Future Knuckles *Shadow the Hedgehog *King Shadow *Sticks The Badger *Sally Acorn *Queen Sally *Elias Acorn *King Acorn *Alicia Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot D' Coolette *Future Bunnie *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE The Holo-Lynx *Antoine D' Coolette *Future Antoine *Dulcy Dragon *Charmy Bee *Saffron Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilia The Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Future Vector *Espio the Clameleon *Mighty The Armadillo *Ray The Flying Squirrel *Mina Mongoose *Future Mina Mongoose-Prower *Ash Mongoose *Julie-Su *Future Julie-Su *Lupe Wolf *Geoffrey St. John *Hershey Cat *Barby Koala *Monkey Khan *Rob O' Hedge *Relic The Pika *Rouge the Bat *Manic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Charles The Hedgehog *Jules The Hedgehog *Bernadette The Hedgehog *Breezie The Hedgehog *Queen Aleena *Chip *Shade The Echidna *Marine The Raccoon *Honey The Cat *Good Fiona Fox *Tangle The Lemur *Gold The Tenrec *Sonar The Fennec *Coral The Betta *Echo The Dolphin *Princess Undina *Queen Angelica *King Puff *Ben Muttski *Shard The Metal Sonic *Matilda The Armadillo *Thrash The Tasmanian Devil *Leeta Wolf *Lyco Wolf *Bill Platypus *Larry Lynx *Li Moon *Walt Wallaby *Thorn The Lop *Lumina Flowlight *Jack Rabbit *Liza The Chameleon *Augustus The Polar Bear *Sealia Seal *Jolt The Roadrunner *Tex The Lizard *Avery The Bear *Spike The Porcupine *Razor The Shark *Jian The Tiger *Captain Striker The Mantis Shrimp *Amadeus Prower *Rosemary Prower *Merlin Prower *Cosmo The Seedrian *Hope Kintobor *Jet The Hawk *Wave The Swallow *Storm The Albatross *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Miles 'Tails' Prower *Classic Knuckles The Echidna *Classic Amy Rose *Classic Vector The Crocodile *Classic Espio The Chameleon *Classic Charmy Bee *Classic Mighty The Armadillo *Classic Ray The Flying Squirrel *Super Sonic *Super Tails *Super Knuckles *Super Amy *Super Shadow *Super Silver *Super Ray *Burning Blaze *Hyper Sonic *Hyper Tails *Hyper Knuckles *Hyper Amy *Darkspine Sonic *Excalibur Sonic *Sonic The Werehog *Zonic The Zone Cop *Big the Cat *E-123 Omega *Zooey The Fox *Perci The Bandicoot *Staci The Bandicoot *Princess Elise *Shahra *Merlina The Wizard *Emerl *Gemerl *Sonia Acorn *Manik Acorn *Lara-Su *Melody Prower *Skye Prower *Belle D'Coolette *Jacques D'Coolette *Argyle The Crocodile *Christopher Thorndyke *Adult Christopher Thorndyke *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot *Carbon Crash Bandicoot *Polar *Pura *Penta Penguin *Von Clutch *Pasadena O'Possum *Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Yaya Panda *Viscount *Spyro The Dragon and Sparx The Dragonfly *Cynder The Dragon *Ignitus The Dragon *Terrador The Dragon *Volteer The Dragon *Cyril The Dragon *The Chronicler *Hunter The Cheetah *Chief Prowlus *Elora The Faun *Zoe Tha Fairy *Professor Mole *Bianca The Rabbit *Shelia The Kangaroo *Sgt. James Byrd *Bentley The Yeti *Agent 9 *Blink The Mole *Ember The Dragon *Flame The Dragon *Elder Dragon Tomas *Elder Dragon Magnus *Elder Dragon Titan *Elder Dragon Astor *Moneybags The Bear *Master Eon *Stealth Elf *Jet-Vac *Eruptor *Gill Grunt *Echo *Pop Fizz *Snapshot *Food Fight *Roller Brawl *Hex *Air Strike *Blades *Boom Jet *Breeze *Fling Kong *Free Ranger *Gusto *Lightning Rod *Flashwing *Bad Juju *King Pen *Flynn *Hugo *Cali *Cy *Warrior of Light *Black Mage *White Mage *Princess Sarah *Firion *Maria *Guy *Leon *Minwu *Josef *Gordon *Leila *Ricard Highwind *Scott *Princess Hilda *Cid (FF2) *Deumion *Onion Knight *Luneth *Arc *Refia *Ingus *Sara Altney *Cid Haze *Desch *Aria Benett *Alus Restor *Unei *Doga *Cecil Harvey *Kain Highwind *Rydia *Tellah *Edward Chris von Muir *Rosa Joanna Farrell *Yang Fang Leiden *Palom *Porom *Cid Pollendina *Edge Geraldine *FuSoYa *Ceodore Harvey *Luca *Leonora *Ursula *Harley *Gekkou *Izayoi *Zangetsu *Tsukinowa *Bartz Klauser *Lenna Charlotte Tycoon *Galuf Halm Baldesion *Faris Scherwiz *Krile Mayer Baldesion *Cid Previa *Mid Previa *Xezat Matias Surgate *Dorgann Klauser *Kelger Vlondett *Alexander Highwind Tycoon *Prettz *Linaly *Valkus *Rouge *Terra Branford *Locke Cole *Edgar Roni Figaro *Sabin Rene Figaro *Shadow *Cyan Garamonde *Gau *Celes Chere *Setzer Gabbiani *Mog *Strago Magus *Relm Arrowny *Gogo *Umaro *Leo Cristophe *Banon *Cid Del Norte Marquez *Cloud Strife *Barret Wallace *Tifa Lockhart *Aerith Gainsborough *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid Highwind *Yuffie Kisaragi *Vincent Valentine *Zack Fair *Marlene Wallace *Angeal Hewley *Reeve Tuesti *Lazard Deusericus *Denzel *Shalua Rui *Shelke Rui *Lucrecia Crescent *Squall Leonhart *Quistis Trepe *Zell Dincht *Selphie Tilmitt *Rinoa Heartilly *Irvine Kinneas *Laguna Loire *Kiros Seagill *Ward Zabac *Edea Kramer *Cid Kramer *Ellone *Zidane Tribal *Vivi Ornitier *Adelbert Steiner *Garnet Til Alexandros XVII *Freya Crescent *Quina Quen *Eiko Carol *Amarant Coral *Marcus *Blank *Cinna *Beatrix *Baku *Cid Fabool IX *Mikoto *Tidus *Auron *Rikku *Wakka *Lulu *Yuna *Kimahri Ronso *Cid (FFX) *Paine *Lord Braska *Buddy *Brother *Shinra *Barkeep *Logos *Ormi *Leblanc *Gippal *Nooj *Baralai *Lenne *Dona *Barthello *Isaaru *Maroda *Pacce *Rin *Tromell *Shelinda *Elma *Lucil *Yaibal *Clasko *Maechen *O'aka XXIII *Kelk Ronso *Biran Ronso *Yenke Ronso *Garik Ronso *Shantotto *Prishe *Lion *Lilisette *Vaan *Penelo *Balthier *Fran *Basch fon Ronsenburg *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Reks *Larsa Ferrinas Solidor *Vossler York Azelas *Reddas *Claire Farron/Lightning *Snow Villiers *Oerba Dia Vanille *Sazh Katzroy *Hope Estheim *Oerba Yun Fang *Noel Kreiss *Serah Farron *Paddra Nsu-Yeul *Y'shtola *Yda *Papalymo *Thancred *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Gladiolus Amicitia *Ignis Stupeo Scientia *Prompto Argentum *Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Iris Amicitia *Aranea Highwind *Nyx Ulric *Ramza Beoulve *Delita Heiral *Yuri *Layle *Ace *Rem Tokimiya *King *Cater *Lenn *Reynn *Etro *Ashley Riot *Cosmos *Materia *Moogle *Red Ranger *Red Alien Ranger *Red Space Ranger *Red Galaxy Ranger *Red Lightspeed Ranger *Red Time Force Ranger *Red Lion Wild Force Ranger *Red Wind Ranger *Red Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Red Ranger *Red Mystic Ranger *Red Overdrive Ranger *Red Tiger Ranger *Red RPM Ranger *Red Samurai Ranger *Super Red Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Red Ranger *Super Megaforce Red Ranger *Red Dino Charge Ranger *Red Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Red Ranger *Blue Ranger *Blue Alien Ranger *Blue Zeo Ranger *Blue Turbo Ranger *Blue Space Ranger *Blue Galaxy Ranger *Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Blue Time Force Ranger *Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger *Blue Wind Ranger *Blue Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Blue Ranger *Blue Mystic Ranger *Blue Overdrive Ranger *Blue Jaguar Ranger *Blue RPM Ranger *Blue Samurai Ranger *Super Blue Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Blue Ranger *Super Megaforce Blue Ranger *Blue Dino Charge Ranger *Blue Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Blue Ranger *Black Ranger *Black Alien Ranger *Black Zeo Ranger *Black Turbo Ranger *Black Space Ranger *Black Galaxy Ranger *Black Lightspeed Ranger *Black Time Force Ranger *Black Bison Wild Force Ranger *Black Overdrive Ranger *Black RPM Ranger *Black Samurai Ranger *Super Black Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Black Ranger *Super Megaforce Black Ranger *Black Dino Charge Ranger *Black Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Black Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Yellow Alien Ranger *Yellow Zeo Ranger *Yellow Turbo Ranger *Yellow Space Ranger *Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Yellow Time Force Ranger *Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger *Yellow Wind Ranger *Yellow Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger *Yellow Mystic Ranger *Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Yellow Cheetah Ranger *Yellow RPM Ranger *Yellow Samurai Ranger *Super Yellow Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Yellow Ranger *Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger *Yellow Dino Charge Ranger *Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Yellow Ranger *Pink Ranger *Pink Alien Ranger *Pink Zeo Ranger *Pink Turbo Ranger *Pink Space Ranger *Pink Galaxy Ranger *Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Pink Time Force Ranger *S.P.D. Pink Ranger *Pink Mystic Ranger *Pink Overdrive Ranger *Pink RPM Ranger *Pink Samurai Ranger *Super Pink Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Pink Ranger *Super Megaforce Ranger *Pink Dino Charge Ranger *Pink Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Pink Ranger *White Alien Ranger *White Tiger Wild Force Ranger *White Dino Ranger *White Mystic Ranger *White Rhino Ranger *White Ninja Steel Ranger *Green Zeo Ranger *Green Turbo Ranger *Green Samurai Ranger *S.P.D. Green Ranger *Green Mystic Ranger *Green RPM Ranger *Super Green Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Green Ranger *Super Megaforce Green Ranger *Green Dino Charge Ranger *Purple Wolf Ranger *Purple Dino Charge Ranger *Gold Ranger *Gold Zeo Ranger *Gold RPM Ranger *Gold Samurai Ranger *Super Gold Samurai Ranger *Gold Dino Charge Ranger *Gold Ninja Steel Ranger *Silver Ranger *Silver RPM Ranger *Super Megaforce Silver Ranger *Silver Dino Charge Ranger *Titanium Ranger *Quantum Ranger *Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger *Crimson Thunder Ranger *Navy Thunder Ranger *S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *Omega Ranger *S.P.D. Kat Ranger *S.P.D. Nova Ranger *S.P.D. Orange Ranger *Mercury Ranger *Elephant Spirit Ranger *Bat Spirit Ranger *Shark Spirit Ranger *Aqua Ranger *Graphite Ranger *Solaris Knight *Wolf Warrior *Robo Knight *Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger *Tommy Oliver/White Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Red Zeo Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Red Turbo Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Ranger *Adam Park/Black Ranger *Adam Park/Green Zeo Ranger *Adam Park/Green Turbo Ranger *Magna Defender *Dr. Emmett Brown *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Clara Clayton Brown *Einstein *George McFly *Lorraine McFly *Linda McFly *Dave McFly *Seamus McFly *Maggie McFly *Marty McFly, Jr. *Marlene McFly *Arthur McFly *Sylvia McFly *William McFly *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Erhardt Brown *The First Doctor *The Secend Doctor *The Third Doctor *The Fourth Doctor *The Fith Doctor *The Sixth Doctor *The Seventh Doctor *The Eighth Doctor *The Ninth Doctor *The Tenth Doctor *The Eleventh Doctor *The Twelfth Doctor *The Thirteenth Doctor *Brian O'Conner *Dominic Toretto *Elena Neves *Letty Ortiz *Little Nobody *Luke Hobbs *Mr. Nobody *Ramsey *Rico Santos *Roman Pearce *Tego Leo *Tej Parker *Gisele Yashar *Han Seoul-Oh *Deckard Shaw *Owen Shaw *Steven Spielberg *Robert Zemeckis *Michael Bay *Jayson Thiessen *Lauren Faust *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Stan Lee *George Lucas *Jim Henson *Jim Lee *Geoff Johns *Ed Boon *Don Bluth *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson *John Cena *Adam West *James Brown *Michael Jackson *Brooke Shields (at 16 years old) *Kathryn Beaumont (at 13 years old) *Chuck Norris *Conan O'Brien *Melissa McCarthy *Walt Disney Villains *Mortimer Mouse *Big Bad Wolf *Mad Doctor *Fat Cat *Wart and Meps *Merlock *Flintheart Glomgold *Negaduck *Darkwarrior Duck *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *The Liquidator *Steelbeak *Phantom Blot *Professor Moliarty *Splatter Phoenix *Big Cheese *Ammonia Pine *Tuskernini *Jambalaya Jake *Lilliput Gooney *Paddywhack *Major Trenchrot *Camille Chameleon *Jock Newbody *Hammerhead Hannigan *Taurus Bolba *Anti-Launchpad McQuack *Anti-Herb Muddlefoot *Anti-Binkie Muddlefoot *Anti-Honker Muddlefoot *Magica De Spell *Spud and Wally *Principal Mazur *Bradley Uppercrust III *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saix *Dmeyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Vanitas *Riku Replica *Queen Grimhilde *Stromboli *Coachman *Lampwick *Chernabog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Firebird *Jack-in-the-Box *The Ringmaster *Young Ronno *Adult Ronno *Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Lucifer *Queen of Hearts *King of Hearts *The Walrus and The Carpenter *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Aunt Sarah *Si and Am *Buster *Maleficent *Diablo the Raven *Cruella De Vil *Jasper and Horace *Mr. Skinner *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Lil Lightning *Mooch *Mad Madam Mim *Mr. Dewes, Sr. *Shere Khan *Kaa *Don Karnage *Edgar Balthazar *Colonel Heller *King Leonidas *Fisherman Bear *Secretary Bird *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Captain Crocodile *Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *Nasty Jack *The Backson *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Brutus and Nero *Percival C. McLeach *Joanna *Twister *Razorback *Dr. Terminus *Grizzly Bear *Amos Slade *Chief *The Badger *The Horned King *Creeper *Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch *Professor Ratigan *Fidget the Bat *Felicia *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Louie the Hot Dog Man *Ursula *Morgana *Marina Del Rey *Gaston *LeFou *Monsieur D'Arque *Jafar *Genie Jafar *Nasira *Razoul *Prince Achmed *Abis Mal *Haroud Hazi Bin *Sa'Luk *Mozenrath *Mechanicles *Mirage *Saleen *Malcho *Aziz *Mud Sultan *Dominus Tusk *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Zira *Nuka *Quint *Boss Beaver *Pimon and Tumbaa *Grizzly Bear *Little Jimmy *El Toro *Fred *Ralph and Eddie *Cheetato and Cheetahto *Toucan Dan *Rabbit *The Natives *Governor John Ratcliffe *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Hades *Pain and Panic *The Fates *Shan-Yu *Hayabusa the Falcon *Lord Qin *Cecil Clayton *Queen La *Tublat *Colonel Staquait *Carnotaur *Kron *Bruton *Yzma *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Helga Katrina Sinclair *Fenton Q. Harcourt *Leroy *Mertle Edmonds *Elena, Teresa and Yuki *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviël *Scroop *Captain Nathaniel Flint *Atka *Alameda Slim *Rico *The Willie Brothers *Queen Narissa *Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 *Dr. Calico *The Agent *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *King Candy/Turbo *Sour Bill *Prince Hans *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Mr. Yama *Bellwether *Doug Ramses *Duke Weaselton *Tamatoa *Emperor Zurg *Warp Darkmatter *Gravitina *Evil Buzz Lightyear *Nos-4-A4 *Torque *XL *Monumentus *Tremendor *Eon *Era *Epoch *Wirewolf *Zzub Lightyear *Feara *Blister *X-Treme *Guzelian *Lotso *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Hopper *Molt *Thumper *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose III *Johnny Worthington III *Dean Hardscrabble *Carrie Williams *Chick Hicks *Boost *DJ *Wingo *Snot Rod *Miles Axlerod *Professor Zündapp *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger *Chef Skinner *Mor'du *Jangles the Clown *Thunderclap *Ernesto De La Cruz *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock and Barrel *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Angelica Teach *Captain Armando Salazar *Latham Cole *Butch Cavendish *Nizam *Jadis the White Witch *Miraz *Buddy Pines/Syndrome *Mirage *Gilbert Huph *The Underminer *The Screenslaver *Ebenezer Scrooge *Kazar *Blag *Constantine *Miss Poogy *Ashcan and Pete *Sark *CLU 2 *Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson *Ian Howe *Mitch Wilkinson *Toy Santa *Jack Frost *Morgana le Fay *Maxim Horvath *Drake Stone *Abigail Williams *Live-Action King Stefan *The Vampire Cat *David Xanatos *Demona *Lord Dragunus *Chameleon *Siege *Judge Doom *The Toon Patrol *Lena Hyena *Bongo the Gorilla *David Nix *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Bonnie Rockwaller *Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena Shanko *Gyrus Krinkle *Sakko *Scrapperton *Wigglenog *Night Master *Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard *Eradicus *Ella Mental *Rubber Chucky *Indestructo-Bob *Mollecu-Lars *Brother Herman *Ultimoose *Smoke *Mirrors *Yuck *Zarnot *Pondscum *Fastidious James Spiffington *Saranoia *Fr-Ped *Chung Pow Kitties *Kraggler *The Manotaur *Word Paynn *Moordryd Paynn *Drakkus *Cain *Alexander Paine *Spydah *Flesh *Mister Janus Lee *Tilian *Wrecka *Firekat *Stingfly *Rayza *Dragon *Samantha Paine/Magness *The Huntsman *Lacey Ladybug *Dr. Ivan Krank *Dr. Phillium Benedict *Bill Cipher *Suzy Johnson *2nd Dimension Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *2nd Dimension Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Norm *Professor Poofenplotz *Rodrigo *Rippen *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Commander Peepers *Penelope Patterson *Gordie Gibble *Cedric the Sorcerer *Grim and Hildy Gloom *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Toffee *Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge *Fleshlumpeater *Bloodbottler *Lady Loki *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Armin Zola *Baron Von Strucker *Baron Zemo *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Georges Batroc/Batroc The Leaper *Madame Hydra *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger *Ultron *Kaecilius *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Goblin 2099 *Goblin Noir *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Kilgrave/Purple Man *Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Anton Vanko/Whiplash *Mandarin *Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Multi-Fractor/Jigsaw 2099 *Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Rita Wayword/Spiral *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Doctor Octopus 2099 *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion *The Scorpion 2099 *Herman Schultz/The Shocker *Martin Li/Mister Negative *Max Dillion/Electro *Electro 2099 *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture *The Vulture Noir *The Vulture 2099 *Curt Connors/The Lizard *Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter *Joseph/Hammerhead *Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone *Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin *Hobgoblin 2099 *Eddie Brock/Venom *Kron Stone/Venom 2099 *Anti-Venom *Carnage *Spider-Carnage *Wolf Spider *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Victor von Doom/Doom 2099 *Impossible Man *Annihilus *Harvey Elder/Mole Man *Owen Reece/Molecule Man *Kl'rt/Super Skrull *Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Fred Dukes/Blob *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai *Mister Snister *Apocalypse *Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Blackheart *Mephisto *Nathan Garrett/Black Knight *Davos/Steel Serpent *Cal'syee Summers/Deathbird *Karla Sofen/Moonstone *Malekith the Accursed *Hela *Ronan the Accuser *Baron Mordo *Dormammu *Edgar The Bug *Serleena *Scrad and Charlie *Boris The Animal *Beyonder *Thanos *Galactus *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *General Grievous *Asajj Ventress *Cad Bane *Grand Moff Tarkin *Kylo Ren *Supreme Leader Snoke *General Hux *Captain Plasma *Darth Plagueis *Orson Krennic *Dryden Vos *Tobias Beckett *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *Jabba the Hutt *Grand Inquisitor *Fifth Brother *Seventh Sister *Eighth Brother *Rene Belloq *Mola Ram *Walter Donovan *Irina Spalko *Demon Sunset Shimmer *Midnight Sparkle *Principal Cinch *Gloriosa Daisy *Juniper Montage *Wallflower Blush *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Rarity *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Lord Tirek *Daybreaker *Pony of Shadows *Storm King *Aglaope, Piscis and Radne *Megatron *Galvatron *Lockdown *Starscream *Knock Out *Shockwave *Soundwave *Barricade *Brawl *Blackout *Frenzy *Rumble *Bonecrusher *Deveatator *Kickback *Waspinator *Onslaught *Crasher *Cykill *Ramjet *Blitzwing *Thrust *Dirge *The Fallen *Unicron *Rex Lewis/Cobra Commander *Tommy Arashikage/Storm Shadow *Ana Lewis/Baroness *Firefly *Zartan *Writtany and Brittany Biskit *Fisher Biskit *Ramon *Leonard McLeish *Agatha McLeish *Agent Ping *Mayor *Dr. X *Professor Gangrene *Gerrard De Visage/No-Face *Anti-Freeze *Templeton Storm/Tempest *Asazi *Plague Locust *Brooklyn *Ryuga *Doji *Tetsuya *Prince Irving The Terrible *Prince Melvin The Conqueror *Princess Pollyana of Green Gables *Prince Wilburg The Great *Prince Maurice The Merciless *Prince Herbert The Ruthless *Prince Eugene The Mean *Yu Fua *Zakira Fua *Shinji *Amy *Spella *Enchantra *Moanica D'Kay *Nefera de Nile *Van Hellscream *John Doe/The Joker *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Ra's Al Ghul *Talia Al Ghul *Nyssa Al Ghul *Ubu *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Bane *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Basil Karlo/Clayfac *Matt Hagen/Clayface *Thomas Blake/Catman *June Moone/The Enchantress *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter *Klarion The Witch Boy *Rupert Thorne *Kyodai Ken/Ninja *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Eric Needham/Black Spider *Nanaue/King Shark *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz *Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator *Jason Woodrue/Floronic Man *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Music Meister *Grid *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Ira Billings/Spellbinder *William Tockman/Clock King *Terence Crock/Sportsmaster *Mortimer Drake/Cavalier *Quilt/Crazy Quilt *Jacob Baker/Zebra-Man *John Doe/Copperhead *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Paul Booker/Major Disaster *Chuck Brown/Kite Man *Irving Norbert/Planet Master *Simon Ecks/ Doctor Double X *George Dyke/Gorilla Boss *Philip Reardon/Ten-Eyed Man *Mantis *William McElroy/King Tut *Mary Dahl/Baby Doll *Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Count Vertigo *Warren Lawford/Fox *Armand Lydecker/Vulture *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark *Carl Fowler/Nostromos *Mark Mandrill/Matter Master *Phil Cobb/Signalman *Maximilian Zeus *Jason Burr/Kobra *Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface *Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Deacon Blackfire *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Condiment King *Mister Toad *Peter Merkel/Rag Doll *Gaige/Tiger Shark *Temblor *Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twins *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Donnie/Prank *Tony Zucco *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Rumor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Silver Monkey *Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Tobias Whale *Phophorous Rex *Matatoa *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *Eduardo Flamingo/Flamingo *Anton Knight/Nightslayer *Hugo Strange *Red Claw *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl *Grace Balin/Orca *Klaus Kristin/Snowman *Edgar Heed/Egghead *Carl Sands/Shadow Thief *Kai/Hellhound *Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man *Lord Death Man *Yo-Yo *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *Inque *Walter Shreeve/Shriek *Ollie *Mike Morgan/Magma *Mary Michaels/Freon *Stuart Lowe/2-D Man *Stalker *Curare *Mad Stan *Doctor Able Cuvier *Carter Wilson/Terminal *Invulnerable Man *Bombshell *Ian Peek *Ma Mayhem *Kenny Stanton/Payback *Simon Harper *Doctor Suzuki/Repeller *Charlie Bigelow/Big Time *Melanie Walker/Ten *Willie Watt *Zander *Dee Dee *Ghoul *Woof *Bonk *Chucko *Mr. Fixx *Derek Powers/Blight *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman *The Batman Who Laughs *Kitten *Fang *Mumbo Jumbo *Cinderblock *Plasmus *Puppet King *Trident *Warp *Atlas *Master of Games *Johnny Rancid *Professor Chang *Malchior *Adonis *Katarou *Val-Yor *Mother Mae-Eye *Punk Rocket *LeBlanc *Trogaar *Psimon *See-More *Private HIVE *Billy Numerous *Kid Wykkyd *Mammoth *Gizmo *Mad Mod *Control Freak *Ding Dong Daddy *Arthur Light/Doctor Light *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood *Red X *Trigon *Ares *Circe *Felix Faust *Doris Zuel/Giganta *Baroness Von Gunther *Angelo Bend/Angle Man *Aresia *Lex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Alexis Luthor *General Zod *Faora *Mala *Jax-Ur *Lobo *John Corbin/Metallo *Rudy Jones/Parasite *Hiro Okamura/Toyman *Winslow Schott/Toyman *Claire Selton/Volcana *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Edward Lytener/Luminous *Luma Lynai/Superwoman *Bizarro *Batzarro *Bizarra *Cyzarro *Greezarro *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster *Mister Mxyzptlk *Roderick Rose/Hellgrammite *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite *Amazo *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Joseph Meach and Xan/Composite Superman *Clark Luthor/Ultraman *Mortimer Gloom/The Weeper *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Danny West/Reverse-Flash *Edward Clariss/Rival Flash *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom *Thaddeus Thawne/Kid Zoom *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang *Gorilla Grodd *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *James Jesse/The Trickster *Abra/Abra Kadabra *Roscoe Dillon/Top *Dufus P. Ratchett/Big Sir *Albert Desmond/Doctor Alchemy *Isaac Bowin/Fiddler *Lashawn Baez/Peek-a-Boo *Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Savitar *Clifford DeVoe/Thinker *Turtle/Turtle Man *T. O. Morrow *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick *David Clinton/Chronos *Mongul *Black Manta *Orm/Ocean Master *Fisherman *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Mister Mind *Wotan *Per Degaton *Tala *Johnny Dee/Doctor Destiny *Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull *Morgaine le Fey *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee *Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Clifford Zmeck/Major Force *Bertram Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit *Bette Souci/Plastique *Manchester Black *Shade *Vendal Savege *General Vox *Eclipso *Sportsman *Doctor Blizzard *Sir Swami *Francis Stone/Hotstreak *Ivan Evans/Ebon *Shiv *Carmen Dillo *Puff *Onyx *Osebo *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Evil Star *Kanjar Ro *Despero *Manhunter *Harold Jordan/Power RIng *Larfleeze *Bleez *Dex-Starr *Zilius Zox *Atrocitus *Brain *Monsieur Mallah *Laura Mille/Madame Rouge *General Immortus *Dark Opal *Emerald Empress *Kanto *Desaad *Steppenwolf *Kalibak *Stompa *Mad Harriet *Lashina *Doomsday *Granny Goodness *Uxas/Darkseid *Vril Dox/Brainiac *Pretorius *Walter *Dorian/Evil Mask *Lonnie The Shark *Pete *Dak/Putty Thing *Eddie/Fish Guy *Skillit *Kablamus *Willamina Bubask *Don Julovit *Dynamite Joe *Doctor Amelia Chronos *Colonel Beauregard Klaxon *Channel Surfer *Gorgonzola The Cheese Witch *Sly Eastenegger *Phony Frenchman *Bub The Shadow Demon *Firtz Drizzle/The Tempest *Buzz Stingman/The Stinger *Madame Suspiria *Sir Andrew Bedwetter *Celia N. Airtight *Tex Clobber *Baxter Simon *Selina Swint *Vicky Pratt/Davida Steelmine *Cybermite *Dragon Lady *War Machine *Riptide *The Shredder *Kavaxas/Hothead *Kraang *Anton Zack/Bebop *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady *Chris Bradford/Dogpound *Rahzar *Tokka *Mutagen Man *Xever/Fishface *Tiger Claw *Snakeweed *Spider Byte *Pizza Face *Jei *Sumo Kuma *Pharaoh Mummy *Dracula *Ho Chan *Dark Beaver *Dire Beaver *Dread Beaver *Dave Beaver *Speed Demon *Don Vizioso *Vic and Vinnie *The Hammer *Tatsu *Wyrm *Armaggon *Verminator Rex *Maximus Kong *Dragonlord *Wick *Baxter Stockman *Captain Mozar *General Mera *King Zanramon *General Blanque *Chaplin *Lord Dregg *Victor Falco/Rat King *Chromedome *Mung *General Traag *Sensei Smash *Garbageman *Moriah *Mr. Go and Mr. Touch *Savanti Romero *Hun *Mutated Hun *Fong *Tsoi *Sid *Drakko *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drakko *Baron Draxun *Triple Threat *Darius Dun *Jammerhead *Torbin Six *Sh'Okanabo *Dark Leonardo *Dark Donatello *Dark Michelangelo *Dark Raphael *Shang Tsung *Reptile *Kano *Goro *Mileena *Baraka *Noob Saibot *Kintaro *Shao Kahn *Dark Kahn *Cyrax *Sektor *Cyber Smoke *Cyber Sub-Zero *Sheeva *Rain *Ermac *Motaro *Chameleon *Khameleon *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Corrupted Shinnok *Reiko *Tanya *Kobra *Kira *Moloch *Daegon *Blaze *Hsu Hao *Havik *Onaga *Kotal Kahn *Erron Black *Tremor *Ferra/Torr *D'Vorah *Frost *Mojo Jojo *Him *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *Brick *Butch *Boomer *Sedusa *Manboy *Gang Green Gang *Amoba Boys *Aku *Demongo *Vilgax *Albedo *Eon *The Lich King *Red Guy *Eustace Bagge *Ice King *Ice Queen *Morbidia *Gatuax *Frieza *Cooler *King Cold *Garlic Jr. *Turles *Lord Slug *Android 13 *Bojack *Hachiyack *Cell *Broly *Janemba *Evil Buu *Android 21 (Evil) *Zamasu *Yosemite Sam *Rocky and Mugsy *Elmer Fudd *Marvin the Martian *Cecil Turtle *Beaky Buzzard *Montana Max *Duck Vader *Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard *Drake Sypher *Time Skip *Ophiuchus Sam *Pinkster Pig *Sylth Vester *Rip Runner *Mr. Swackhammer *Red Monstar *Orange Monstar *Purple Monstar *Blue Monstar *Green Monstar *Stoney & Bugsy *Snowball *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Darla Dimple *Max *Ruber *The Griffin *Rasputin *Kent Mansley *Drej Queen Susquehana *Preed *Lord Business *Bad Cop *Sheriff Not-A-Robot *Betelgeuse/Beetlejuice *Rameses *Tzekel-Kan *Eris *Lord Farquaad *The Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Makunga *Teetsi *Nana *Chantel DuBois *Tai Lung *Lord Shen *Kai the Collector *Drago Bludvist *Hal Stewart/Tighten *Carface Carruthers *Red *Professor Screweyes *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul *Hexxus *The Drej *Preed *Tyler *Quasimodo Wilson *Esmeralda *Bela *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sally *Tails Doll *Chaos *Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Infinite *Scourge The Hedgehog *Super Scourge *Fiona Fox *Drago Wolf *Lightning Lynx *Anti-Tails *Anti-Sally *Anti-Knuckles *Rosy The Rascal *Lien-Da *Conquering Storm *Clove The Pronghorn *Cassia The Pronghrn *Carrotia The Rabbit *Maw The Thylacine *Abyss The Squid *Nephthys The Vulture *Cortez *Thunderbolt The Chinchilla *Akhlut The Orca *Axel The Water Buffalo *Falke Wolf *Bearenger The Grizzly *Mammoth Mogul *Iron Queen *Ixis Naugus *Doctor Finitevus *Erazor Dijinn *Eclipse The Darkling *Eggman Nega *Dr. Robotnik *Snively *Scratch and Grounder *Coconuts *Nack The Weasel *Nicolette The Weasel *Bark The Polar Bear *Bean The Dynamite *Swifty The Shrew *Dark Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Zavok *Zeena *Zazz *Zor *Zomom *Master Zik *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Nina Cortex *Papu Papu *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Pinstripe *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe *Tiny Tiger *Dr. N. Gin *Dingodile *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Nitros Oxide *Rilla Roo *Mega-Mix *Rusty Walrus *Ra-Ko *Wa-Wa *Py-Ro *Lo-Lo *N. Trance *Brainwashed Crunch Bandicoot *Brainwashed Coco Bandicoot *Zam *Zem *Krunk *Nash *Norm and Big Norm *Geary *Emprorer Velo XXVII *Real Velo *Madame Amberly *Evil Crash Bandicoot *Evil Coco Bandicoot *Evil Crunch Bandicoot *The Evil Twins *WIllie Wumpa Cheeks *Ripto *Gnasty Gnorc *The Sorceress *Ineptune *Evil Dragon Red *Corrupted Cynder The Dragon *Dark Spyro The Dragon *Gaul *Malefor *Chompy Mage *Wolfgang *Dreamcatcher *Golden Queen *Kaos *Glumshanks *Kaossandra *Garland *The Emperor *Cloud of Darkness *Golbez *Exdeath *Gilgamesh *Kefka Palazzo *Sephiroth *Kadaj *Yazoo *Loz *Rufus Shinra *Azul The Cerulean *Rosso The Crimson *Nero The Sable *Weiss The Immaculate *Genesis *Ultimecia *Seifer Almasy *Fujin *Raijin *Kuja *Jecht *Seymour Guado *Judge Gabranth *Barthandelus *Ardyn Izunia *Lord Zedd *Chaos *Spiritas *Lord Drakkon *Black Dragon *Biff Tannen *Griff Tannen *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *Kid Tannen *Edna Strickland-Tannen *Skinhead, Match and 3-D *Data, Spike and Whitey *Stubble, Ceegar and Buck *Davros *Johnny Tran *Lance Nguyen *Carter Verone *DK Takashi *Uncle Kamata *Arturo Braga *Fenix Calderon *Hernan Reyes *Zizi *Vegh *Riley Hicks *Klaus *Adolfson *Mose Jakande *Louis Kiet *Kara *Cipher *Connor Rhodes Unlockable Characters Heroes *Major *John Hancock *Alex Murphy/Robocop *Anung Un Rama/Hellboy *Al Simmons/Spawn *Buffy Summers *The Undertaker Villains *Lord Starkiller *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees =Non-Playable Characters= Commentators *Mike the Microphone (Announcer) *Magic Mirror *Crystal Ball *Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Orbot and Cubot *Omachao *Michael Cole *John Layfield *Jerry Lawler Crew Chiefs *Skully *Never Bird Pit Crew *Stormtroopers *Rebeltroopers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *Weasels *Handy Manny's Tools *Chickens *Penguins *Frogs *Rats *Frackles (Blue, Green, J.G., Green Hunchback, Purple, Pink, Green-Pink, and Purple-Gray) *Muppet Monsters (Gorgon Heap, Mean Mama, Timmy Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mutations, Angel Marie, Pokey, Cue Card Monster, and Mo Frackle) *Fazoobs *Minnie´s Color Racing Paint *Anything Muppets and Monsters *Yip-Yip Aliens *Honkers *Dingers =Playable Vehicles= *Ferrari Time Travel *American Viper *Ralph's Truck *Vanelloe's Kart *Spider-Mobile *The Punisher's Battle Van *Hellcycle *Landspeeder *Batmobile *Robin's Motorcycle *Nightwing's Motorcycle *Catwoman's Motorcycle *Jokermobile *Harley Quinn's Motorcycle *Speed Star *G.U.N. Auto Tread *Bandicoot Kart *Cortex Kart *Oxide Kart *Trance Kart *Boss Kart *DeLorean DMC-12 =Unlockable Vehicles= *Akira's Motorcycle *Christine *The Mystery Machine *Fozzie’s Studebaker *Gonzo’s Plumbing Truck *Miss Piggy’s Motorcycle *The Electric Mayhem Bus *Beauregard’s Taxi *The Countmobile *The Sloppy Jalopy =Story Mode Walkthrough= *Chapter 1: The Time Travel Supercar Returns *Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney Multiverse *Chapter 3: Same Bro-Time! Same Bro-Channel! *Chapter 4: Marvel Universe *Chapter 5: Faraway Galaxy *Chapter 6: Indy's World *Chapter 7: Sonic Zone *Chapter 8: Equestria Girls Adventures *Chapter 9: The Muppets Theater *Chapter 10: DC Universe *Chapter 11: Return of Kingdom Hearts *Chapter 12: The Final Challenge of Disney =Tracks= Starter *1900s London, United Kingdom *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii Islands *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *Finding Nemo World *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Race *O.W.C.A Training Track *Downtown Danville *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *The Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York (Daytime) *New York (Nighttime) *Marvel New York *Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada *Catalina Island, California *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Rhapsody in Blue *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Roarsville *Sheet Rock Hills *Galactic Conjunction 6000 *Pirate Island *Enchancia *Tokyo, Japan *Porta Corsa *Zootopia *Savanna Central/Downtown Zootopia *Jollywood *London, United Kingdom *Sahara Square *Asgard *Xandar *Paris, France *Boonta Eve Classic *Pixie Hollow *The Moon *Gosford, Australia *Tuggerah, Australia *Woy Woy, Australia *Sydney, Australia *Anaheim, California *Angel Grove, California (Power Rangers) *Downtown London, United Kingdom *San Diego, California *Singapore City, Singapore *Hollywood, California *Chicago, Illinois *Downtown Tokyo, Japan *England, United Kingdom *Spoonerville *Downtown Duckburg (Daytime) *Downtown Duckburg (Nighttime) *Washington, DC *Yokohama, Japan *Mount Rushmore *New Jersey *The Strip, Las Vegas, Nevada *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier *Mars *Ontario, Canada *48th Montevillebad Grand Prix *H.Y.D.R.A. Headquarters *Middleton *Good Future Danville *Kingdom of Auradon *Enchancia Flying Derby Track *Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic X'') *Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic Underground'') *Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Unlockable *Bug City *Muppet Studios *Timeless River *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Ahch-To *Temple of Doom *Sydney International Speedway *Batangas Race Circuit *Planet Pluto Speedway *Nox *Daichi *Genshi *Krawlosphere *Post-apocalyptic Sydney, Australia *Post-apocalyptic London, United Kingdom *Post-apocalyptic Los Angeles, Cailfornia *Post-apocalyptic Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Sydney, Australia *Good Future Gosford, Australia *Good Future Tuggerah, Australia *Good Future Los Angeles, California *Good Future England, United Kingdom *Good Future Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Paris, France *Good Future Downtown Yokohama, Japan *Future Mars *Gotham (DC) *Metropolis (DC) *Hill Valley (Back to the Future) *Giffany (Doctor Who) =Voice Cast= Original Clips *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Phineas Flynn, The Ghost of Christmas Past, Bradley Nicholson and Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Xion, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Jenny Brown *'Tara Strong' as Ingrid Third, Harem Girl 1, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle, Melody, Becky Dettweiler, Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Marie, Grand Councilwoman, Squirrel Girl, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Witch, Invisible Woman, Modern Harley Quinn, Modern Poison Ivy, Raven, Vicki Vale and Young Ben Tennyson *'Collin Dean' as Roo, Michael Darling, John Darling, Arthur Pendragon, Patch, Lucky, Rolly, Whizzer, Domino, Little Dipper, Mowgli, Hathi Jr, Young Bambi, Abu (new recorded dialogue), Young Simba, Young Tarzan, Young Todd, Young Copper, Nemo, Dash, Koda, Berlioz, Prince James and Christopher Thorndyke *'Montserrat Hernandez' as Lilo Pelekai, Shanti, Young Gwen Tennyson, Young Nala and Dot *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Jack Skillington, Ben Tennyson, Superboy and Iceman *'Eric Grasso' as Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow *'Bryce Dallas Howard' (in Claire Dearing voice) as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *'Chris Pratt' (in Emmet Brickowski voice) as Benjaimi Lake, Star-Lord and Emmet Brickowski *'Colleen Villard' as The Wasp *'Michelle Creber' as Charmy Bee *'Madeleine Peters' as Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails *'Ariel Winter' as Cosmo the Seedrian and Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Faith Adams (in Wanda voice), 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Zira, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Kala and Queen Narissa *'Elizabeth Banks' (in Wyldstyle voice) as Alison Marie Buchanan and Wyldstyle *'Jodi Benson' as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice), Ariel, Lady, Maid Marian, Belle and Anita Radcliffe *'Willa Holland' as Aqua *'Ashley Johnson' as Gwen Tennyson and Terra *'Debi Derryberry' as Eden, Coco Bandicoot and Tawna Bandicoot *'Craig Charles' as Dave Lister *'Chris Barrie' as Arnold Rimmer *'Emily Blunt' as Mary Poppins *'Luci Christian' as Fiona Somerville *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) and Samson *'Charlie Adler' as Doctor Doom, Sabretooth, Mr. Whiskers, and Percival C. McLeach *'Jesse McCartney' as Dipstick, Pegasus (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Young Justice Robin), Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Roxas, Terence and Ventus *'Linda Larkin' as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice) and Jasmine *'Estelle' (in style of Garnet) as Sandra Buchanan *'Bette Midler' as Winifred Sanderson *'Hank Azaria' (in Bartok voice) as Kenny Harris and Bartok *'Christopher Lloyd' as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice), Doctor Emmett Brown, Master Xehanort (in Rasputin voice), Merlock, Rasputin, Chuck Thorndyke (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice) and Judge Doom *'Peter Capaldi' as Twelfth Doctor *'J.K. Simmons' as Stanford Pines, Mayor Lionheart and King Acorn *'Haley Joel Osment' as Nafi Schaaf (in style of Sora), Sora and Vanitas *'Kyle Hebert' as J. Jonah Jameson *'Steven Blum' as Zeb, Ghost Rider, Starscream, Wolverine, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Bo' Rai Cho, Darkseid, Abomination and A-Bomb *'Liam O'Brien' as Red Skull, Deathstroke, Mr. Freeze, Buster, Reverse-Flash and Robert Zemeckis *'Roger Craig Smith' as Black Panther, Kylo Ren (Unmasked) and Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole) *'Dave Wittenberg' as Mad Doctor *'Kate Higgins' as 1959 Princess Aurora *'Hayley Atwell' as Agent Carter *'Max Charles' as Kion *'Sarah Silverman' as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (in Vanellope Von Schweetz voice) and Vanellope Von Schweetz *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Michelle Hill (in Sunset Shimmer voice), Marahute (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Sunset Shimmer), Pocahontas, Atta, Chicha, Penny Forrester, Yatta, She-Hulk, Wave the Swallow, Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer and Evil Sunset Shimmer/Demon Sunset *'Jennifer Cody' as Charlotte La Bouff *'Génesis Rodríguez' as Honey Lemon *'Kazumi Evans' as Lady Kluck, Dixie, Demona, Aunt Sponge, Aunt Spider, The Fates, Red She-Hulk and Adagio Dazzle *'Daisy Ridley' as Rey *'John Boyega' as Finn *'Nate Torrence' as Clawhauser *'Brian Bloom' as Scott Anthony Buchanan (in Punisher voice), Warp Darkmatter, Daredevil and Punisher *'Charlie Schlatter' as Tim Drake/Red Robin *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother, Pebbles Flintstone, Ellie Mae, Nanny, Winifred, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Duchess, Widow Tweed and Fauna *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella, Thorn (Hex Girls), Tanya, Sam, Mandy, and Julie Herschbaum *'Andrea Baker' as Clover *'Emilie Claire Barlow' as Alex *'Adrian Truss' as Jerry *'Daniel DeSanto' as Blaine *'Eric Bauza' as Luke Skywalker, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Dino, Drift and Fenton Crackshell *'Catherine Tate' as Magica De Spell, Lena Hyena and Granny *'Anika Noni Rose' as Tiana *'Bruno Campos' as Naveen *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Anastasia Tremaine, Merryweather, Timon's Mother, Ursula (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Morgana (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Wilma Flintstone, Shenzi, Dot, Sarabi, Mrs. Calloway and Queen of Hearts *'Greg Eagles' as Aku-Aku and Jax Briggs *'Shelby Young' as Leia Organa *'Catherine Taber' as Padme Amidala, Classic Batgirl and Classic Catwoman *'J.P. Karliak' as Wile E. Coyote *'E.G. Daily' as Bamm-Bamm Rubble *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Lafayette, Pluto and Sleepy *'Jason Marsden' as Max Goof, Jim Hawkins, Kovu, Cash and Tino Tonitini *'Jim Cummings' as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Stromboli, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Tony, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Roquefort, Bonkers T. Bobcat, King Leonidas, King Richard, Boomer (in style of Tigger), Zummi Gummi, Victor, Baby Herman, Fagin, Bill Sykes, Chief Powhatan, King Triton, Gaston, Razoul, Tasmanian Devil, King Kashekim Nedakh, Nobi the White Mouse, Cecil Clayton, Pumbaa, Ed, Wilbur, Tantor, John Silver, Morph, Fat Cat, Pecos Bill, Waylon and Floyd, Thanos, Colonel and Ray *'Steve Matchett' as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) *'Dave Burns' as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dakota and Himself *'Ruth Donnell' as Princess Merida *'Amy Poehler' as Joy *'Phyllis Smith' as Sadness *'Lewis Black' as Anger *'Mindy Kaling' as Disgust *'Bill Hader' as Fear *'Richard Kind' as Bing Bong *'Linda Cardellini' as Wendy Corduroy *'Kirk Thornton' as Cubot *'James Horan' as Scar *'Rob Lowe' as Simba, Bernard and Copper *'Toks Olagundoye' as Mrs. Beakley *'Mick Wingert' as Po *'Wally Wingert' as Flik, Chairmouse, Alex, Classic The Riddler, Doctor Strange and Orbot *'Jeff Bergman' as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester, Fred Flintstone, Bongo the Gorilla, Classic The Joker and Classic The Scarecrow *'Grant George' as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *'Michael Cole' as Himself *'John Layfield' as Himself *'Jerry Lawler' as Himself *'Beck Bennett' as Launchpad McQuack *'Thomas F. Wilson' as Biff Tannen *'Khary Payton' as Rafiki, Cyborg, Grimlock and Wasabi *'Jeremy Shada' as Prince James and Finn *'Hynden Walch' as Alice, Wendy Darling, Jane Darling, Eilonwy, Starfire and Princess Bubblegum *'Craig Ferguson' as Owl and The King *'Adrian Pasdar' as Iron Man *'Fred Tatasciore' as Qui-Gon Jinn, Hulk, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Gorilla Grodd, Shifu, Beast, Black Adam and Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *'John Eric Bentley' as Nick Fury and Power Man *'Nolan North' as Firestorm, Green Goblin, Cyclops, Superboy, General Zod, Deadpool and The Announcer *'Laura Bailey' as Bellwether, Kim Possible, Black Widow, Elektra, Phoenix, Wonder Woman, Modern Catwoman, Gamora and Serah Farron *'Ming-Na Wen' as Mulan and Dr. Hirano *'Travis Oates' as Piglet and Porcupine *'Billy Zane' as Ansem and John Rolfe *'Richard Epcar' as Raiden *'Troy Baker' as Yao, Hawkeye, Loki, Modern Batman, Erron Black, Red Hood and Modern The Joker *'Matthew Mercer' as Kurtis Styrker, Knuckles the Echidna and Espio the Chameleon *'Mekai Curtis' as Zack Underwood *'Josh Keaton' as Young Hercules, Prince Eric, Prince Charming, Prince Ferdinand, Prince Edward, Kenai, David, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, The Flash and Shazam *'Eddie Izzard' as Brad Buchanan, Sergeant Tibbs, Nigel and Miles Axlerod *'Paul St. Peter' as Xemnas *'Jamieson Price' as Noob Salibot and Ermac *'Tricia Helfer' as Sonya Blade *'Matt Craig' as Cecil Turtle *'Robbie Daymond' as Spider-Man *'Zachary Levi' as Flynn Rider *'Vincent Tong' as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver, Aladdin, Hercules, Tarzan, Kuzco, John Rolfe, Will Turner, Robin Hood, Prince Adam, Booster Gold, Saint Walker, Kid Flash, Prince Phillip, Wilbur Robinson, The Ghost of Christmas Present and Flash Sentry *'Max Kellerman' as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) *'Micheal Buffer' as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) *'Hugh Jackman' as The Announcer *'Larry the Cable Guy' as Tow Mater *'Scott Porter' as Superboy, Aquaman and Cyclops *'Peter Cullen' as Eeyore, Monterey Jack, Captain Nathaniel Flint and Optimus Prime *'Zach Braff' as Chicken Little *'Jared Butler' as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto *'David Boat' as The Thing and Venom *'James Arnold Taylor' as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Green Arrow and Tidus *'Rowan Blanchard' as Riley Matthews *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Maya Hart and Melissa Chase *'Dove Cameron' as Mal *'Sofia Carson' as Evie *'Cameron Boyce' as Carlos *'Booboo Stewart' as Jay *'Orlando Brown' as Cornelius Fillmore *'Kelly Osborne' as Hildy Gloom *'Corey Burton' as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Ringmaster, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, George Darling, Captain Hook, King Stefan, Sir Bart, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Badger, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Winston, Speedy The Snail, Kerchak, Zipper, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Ebenezer Scrooge, Cad Bane, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Alameda Slim, Zeus, Shan Yu, Magic Mirror, Doc Hudson, Quint and Count Dooku *'Ginnifer Goodwin' as Judy Hopps *'Jason Bateman' as Nick Wilde *'Patrick Seitz' as Jafar, Professor Ratigan, The Firebird and Scorpion *'James Woods' as Hades, Dr. Phillium Benedict, Edgar Balthazar and Lex Luthor *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rob Paulsen' as P.J., Jose Carioca, Napoleon, Sheriff of Nottingham, Dinky, Chief, Yakko, Pinky, Booster Munchapper, B.E.N., Antoine D'Coolette and George Lucas *'Cheech Marin' as Tito, Bonzai and Ramone *'Wilmer Valderrama' as Manny Garcia *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Panchito Pistoles, Mike Wazowski and Felipe *'J.P. Manoux' as Randall Boggs *'Brian George' as Captain Barbossa *'Paul Kandel' as Clopin *'Keith David' as Mufasa, Darth Vader, Goliath and Doctor Facilier *'Bumper Robinson' as Falcon *'Tom Kane' as Yoda *'Kelly Sheridan' as Giddy, Nakoma and Starlight Glimmer *'Kari Wahlgren' as Suzy Johnson, Tigress and Invisible Woman *'Alan Tudyk' as King Candy and Duke Weaselton *'Paul St. Peter' as Xemnas *'Matthew Wood' as General Grievous and Kylo Ren (Masked) *'Jim Hanks' as Woody and Walt Disney *'Tim Allen' as Buzz Lightyear and Utility Belt Buzz *'Stephen Stanton' as Happy, Melman, Old Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grand Moff Tarkin *'Jim Meskimen' as Genie (stand-in voice for the late Robin Williams), Deadshot and Ultron *'Ross Thomas' as Sam Flynn *'John DiMaggio' as Chernabog (in Galactus voice), Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Mola Ram (in Galactus voice), Bowler Hat Guy, Jake the Dog, Galactus and the Backson (in Jake the Dog voice) *'Alex Hirsch' as Bill Cipher, Soos Ramirez and Grunkle Stan *'Bettina Bush' as Gloria *'Erin Cottrell' as Quorra *'James Sie' as Monkey *'Lucy Liu' as Viper *'Max Roch' as Mantis *'Will Friedle' as Nathan Chapman (in Batman Beyond voice), Ron Stoppable, Blue Beetle and Batman Beyond *'Mandy Moore' as Toni Buchanan (in Rapunzel voice), Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie and Nita *'Josh Gad' as Olaf *'Kirsten Bell' as Anna *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Jonathan Groff' as Kristoff *'Santino Montana' as Prince Hans *'Ryan Potter' as Hiro Hamada *'Scott Adsit' as Baymax *'Jamie Chung' as GoGo Tamago *'Brooks Wheelan' as Fred *'Maya Rudolph' as Aunt Cass Hamada *'Daniel Henney' as Tadashi Hamada *'David Kaufman' as Milo Thatch, Marty McFly, Aldrin Pesky, and Lampwick *'BD Wong' (in Li Shang voice) as John Treay and Shang *'Malcolm McDowell' as Dr. Calico *'Emily Mortimer' as Holley Shiftwell *'Ashley Eckstein' as Chloe Carruthurs (in Ahsoka Tano voice), Rebecca Cunningham, Ahsoka Tano, Cloak and Cheetah *'TC Carson' as Mace Windu *'Andrew Stanton' as Emperor Zurg and Hopper *'Dwayne Johnson' as Maui *'Richard Ian Cox' as Vector the Crocodile *'Brian T. Delaney' as Wreck-It Ralph *'Jack McBrayer' as Irving, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Wander *'April Winchell' as Padme Amidala, Leia Organa (Original Trilogy), Sergeant Colhoun and Clarabelle Cow *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Sam Speed (in Medic voice), Modern Scarecrow and Davy Jones *'Ben Burtt' as WALL-E, M-O, R2-D2 and BB-8 *'Sam Witwer' as Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Galen Marek and Darth Maul *'Andy Serkis' as Supreme Leader Snoke *'Trevor Devall' as Jar Jar Binks *'Tom Kenny' as Spyro the Dragon, Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Chien Po, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart, Tenth Doctor, Leo Callisto, Sinestro, and Carl Chryniszzswics *'Andre Sogliuzzo' as Sparx the Dragonfly, Puss in Boots and Tai Lung *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram, Cavendish and Himself *'David Tennant' as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham *'Jason Alexander' as Hugo, Poseidon, Abis Mal and Lil' Lightning *'Patricia Lentz' as Laverne *'Audrey Wasilewswki' as Terk *'Kelsey Grammer' as Stinky Pete the Prospector, Henry J. Waternoose III and Vladimir *'Candi Milo' as Irma Lair *'Don Novello' as Vincenzo Santorini *'Ken Page' as Oogie Boogie *'Lauren Tom' as Jinx and The Double Dare Twins *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' as Jaxon Harris, Ferb Fletcher and Taran *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry the Platypus, Man-Bat, Chewbacca, Brainiac, Doctor Octopus, Plastic Man, Larfleeze, Mister Fantastic, The Road Runner, Merc, Turner, Brutus, Nero, Joanna, Bear, Toby, Felicia, Phillippe, Meeko, Flit, Percy and Khan *'Hayden Panettiere' as Birdie O'Brian, Kairi, and Luna (Hex Girls) *'Kevin McDonald' as Agent Pleakley *'Cree Summer' as Cynder the Dragon, Yzma, Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Thunder, Moana, Storm and Kneesaa *'Kimberly Brooks' as Dusk (Hex Girls), Lightning, and Vixen *'Jessica DiCicco' as Malina, Jane Porter, Captain Amelia, Flame Princess, Maggie Pesky and Star Sapphire *'Cristina Milizia' as Jessica Cruz *'Erica Lindbeck' as Mera *'Chris Sanders' as Stitch *'Mark Moseley' as Mushu and Donkey *'Will Ryan' as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear *'Mak Wilson' as J. Thaddeus Toad *'Nigel Plaskitt' as Ratty *'Mike Quinn' as Moley *'Amir Talai' as Crane *'Brian Herring' as Angus McBadger *'Richard Coombs' as Cyril Proudbottom *'John Eccleston' as Mr. Winkie *'Vanessa Marshall' as Nala and Black Canary *'Kath Soucie' as Perdita, Vixey, Dusty, Sally, Miss Bianca, Lola Bunny, Georgette, Queen Ant, Tish Katsufrakis and Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice) *'Patrick Warburton' as Jake, Sarge, Kronk, Angel Kronk and Devil Kronk *'John Ratzenberger' as Hamm, P.T. Flea, The Abominable Snowman, The Underminer, Mack and Mustafa *'Wallace Shawn' as Rex and Gilbert Huph *'Kelly Stables' as Will Vandom *'Kittie' as Taranee Cook *'Christel Khalil' as Cornelia Hale *'Liza Del Mundo' as Hay Lin *'Sarah Vowell' as Violet *'Nika Futterman' as Fiona Turnbull, Asajj Ventress, Hawkgirl and Squeeze *'Fred Stoller' as Dusty *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Michael Gough' as Pongo, Shrek, Gopher and Joe *'Holly Fields' as Princess Fiona *'Jess Winfield' as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, The Archdeacon and Fenton Q. Harcourt *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sebastian (stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright), Groot, Barney Rubble, Mr. Arrow, Beast, Bane, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Bulkhead, Big the Cat (in Groot voice) and Captain Gantu *'Michael Leon-Wooley' as Louis *'John Turturro' as Francesco Bernoulli *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell, Huntsgirl, Pearl, Batgirl, and Older Little Suzy *'Anais Fairweather' as Supergirl *'Elle Fanning' as 2014 Princess Aurora *'Jeff Bennett' as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Roger Radcliffe, Denahi, Todd, Dodger, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Atka, Amos Slade, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Dr. Dawson, Einstein, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Mayor of Halloween Town, Toby (new record dialogue, in style of Johnny Bravo), Lumiere (stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach), Ling, Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël, Zazu, and Johnny Bravo *'Nancy Cartwright' as Pumbaa Jr and Rufus *'Gibbert Gottfried' as Iago and Diablo the Raven (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Iago) *'Bruce Boxleitner' as Tron *'Sara Ramirez' as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit *'Olivia Munn' as Phoebe Callisto *'Fiona Bishop' as Loretta Callisto *'Cullen McCarthy' as Miles Callisto *'Amy Adams' as Giselle *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Ron Perlman' as Deathstroke *'Craig T. Nelson' as Mr. Incredible *'Holly Hunter' as Mrs. Incredible/Elastgirl *'Ike Amadi' as Martian Manhunter and Atrocitus *'Caroline Rhea' as Sylvia Marpole, Matriarch, Sarah Hawkins, Big Mama, Hera, Mrs. Potts, Quasimodo's Mother, Queen Athena and Linda Flynn-Fletcher *'Ashley Tisdale' as Codylee Nelson (in Candace Flynn voice), Mrs. Jumbo, The Spring Sprite, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Nani Pelekai, Harem Girl 2, Grace, Zatanna and Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace *'Olivia Olson' as Queen Mousetoria, Mira Nova, Franny Robinson, Marceline, Shego and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *'Travis Willingham' as Brian Turnbull, Classic Batman, Superman, Star-Ace Little, Human Torch, Francis, Thunderbolt, Thor, King Roland II and Kilowog *'Ben Schwartz' as Classic Dick Grayson/Robin *'Ari Rubin' as Quasimodo *'Grey Griffin' as Roxanne, Sadira, Flicker, Kanga, Harem Girl 3, Betty Rubble, Bambi's Mother, Sally Cemmera, Rita, Jessica Rabbit, Esmeralda, Megara, Helga Sinclair, Audrey Rocio Ramirez, Lor McQuarrie, Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls), Platinum, Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Ms. Marvel, The Enchantess, Giganta, Daphne Blake, Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice), and Pepper Potts *'Max Mittelman' as American Son *'Wendee Lee' (in style of Bulma) as Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine and Berlioz *'Matt Lanter' as Anakin Skywalker and Terra *'John Goodman' as Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo, James P. Sullivan and Pacha *'Phil LaMarr' as General Li, John Smith, Captain Phoebus, Dormammu, Marty, Joshua Strongbear Sweet, Aladar, Stika, Prince John, Scroop, Dagger, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Finn McMissile, Carver Descartes, Black Panther, Blade, War Machine, Kotal Kahn, Michael Jackson and Killer Moth *'Jess Harnell' as Crash Bandicoot, Grim Gloom, Timothy Q. Mouse, Wakko, Roger Rabbit, Mr. Snoops and Cedric the Sorcerer *'Matthew Lillard' as Shaggy Rogers *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega *'Dante Basco' as Jake Long *'Taylor Ervin' as Amy Rose *'Eden Sher' as Star Butterfly *'Adam McArthur' as Marco Diaz *'Maurice LaMarche' as Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Basil, Brain, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Magento, Mr. Big, Ares and Philoctetes *'Frank Welker' as Megatron, Captain, Louie the Hot Dog Man, Abu, Dumbo, Aracuan Bird, Diablo the Raven (vocal effects), Elliot the Dragon, Marahute (vocal effects), Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pegasus (vocal effects), Toby (vocal effects), Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice), Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, and Steven Spielberg *'Aimee Carrero' as Princess Elena, Vega and Tikal the Echidna *'Markets Herington' as Libby *'Alisha Wainwright' as Leona *'Bill Baretta' as Pepe, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Doglion, and Big Mean Carl *'Dave Goelz' as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, and Bunsen Honeydew *'David Rudman' as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Wayne, Miss Poogy, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, and Two-Headed Monster (the up-curved-horn-headed one with dark purple beard) *'Drake Bell' as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman) *'Eric Jacobson' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam Eagle, Animal, The Newsman, Bert, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Guy Smiley, and Two-Headed Monster (the down-curved-horn-headed one with light purple beard) *'Jim Kroupa' as Thog *'Julianne Buescher' as Wanda *'Matt Vogel' as Kermit, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Pops, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Big Bird, The Count, Harvey Kneeslapper, Sherlock Hemlock, Amazing Mumford and Simon Soundman *'Peter Linz' as Walter, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Link Hogthrob, Gene/Behemoth, Ernie, and Herry Monster *'Jennifer Barnhardt' as Zoe, Little Bird, and Gladys the Cow *'Ryan Dillon' as Elmo *'Carmen Osbahr' as Rosita *'Pam Arciero' as Grungetta *'Stephanie D'Abruzzo' as Prairie Dawn *'Leslie Carrara' as Abby Cadabby *'Marty Robinson' as Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, and Buster the Horse *'Bruce Connelly' as Barkley the Dog *'Jason Ritter' as Dipper Pines *'Kristen Schaal' as Mabel Pines *'Shannon Chan-Kent' as Brittany and Whittany Biskit *'Richard Petty' as Strip "The King" Weathers *'David Gallagher' as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice), Riku and Riku Replica *'Quinton Flynn' as Timon, Axel/Lea and Malekith the Accused *'Colleen Clinkenbeard' (in style of Luffy from One Piece) as Jake/Captain Jake *'Ashley Johnson' as Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) *'Keith Ferguson' as Lord Hater, Friend Owl, Han Solo, Eddie Valiant and Lightning McQueen *'Stephanie Sheh' as Honey the Cat and Katana (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Danica McKellar' as Miss Martian and Frost *'Tania Gunadi' as Lady Shiva (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Darcy Rose Byrnes' as Princess Amber *'Cathy Weseluck' as Spike, Pinocchio, Christopher Robin, Oliver, Cody and Chip Potts *'Ashleigh Ball' as Prissy, Toulouse, Bltthe Baxter, Blaze the Cat, Bunnie Rabbot, Jessie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash *'Andrea Libman' as Catty, Angel, Penny, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *'Andrea Bowen' as Faline, Jenny Foxworth and Olivia Flaversham *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Rouge the Bat, Pepper Clark, Rarity and Vice-Principal Luna *'Nicole Oliver' as Slue-Foot Sue, Zoe Trent and Principal Celestia *'Christina Vee' as Adyson Sweetwater *'Kate Miccuci' as Katie, Velma Dinkley, and Sara Murphy *'Melissa McCarthy' as Holly, Abby Yates and Herself *'Sandy Fox' as Milly *'Michael Musso' as Jeremy Johnson *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy Hirano, Sindel, D'Vorah, Katana, Chesire and Lady Shiva *'Jeremy Clarkson' as Adrian *'James May' as Ian *'Richard Hammond' as Nigel *'Darrell Waltrip' as Darrell Cartrip *'Bob Costas' as Bob Cutlass *'Danny Mastrogiorgio' as The Mayor of New York *'Sonny Strait' (in TOM Voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop *'Johnny Yong Bosch' (in Yukimura Sanada voice) as Scamp *'Young Maylay' as a DJ in an FM Radio Station *'Scott Menville' as Modern Dick Grayson/Robin *'Greg Cipes' as Matthew Somerville (in Beast Boy voice), Beast Boy, Ryan, Iron Fist and Mort Schaeffer *'Natalie Lander' as Goldie *'Erica Mendez' as Policewoman #1 *'Paul Bettany' as J.A.R.V.I.S. *Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character Archive Audios and Footage *'Adam West' as Star-Ace Little *'John Candy' as Wilbur *'Adam Ryen' as Cody *'Jonathan Taylor Thomas' as Young Simba *'Alex D. Linz' as Young Tarzan *'David Ogden Stiers' as Cogsworth and Jumba *'Carrie Fisher' as Princess Leia/Old Leia Organa *'Jim Henson' as Kermit, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Swedish Chef, Link Hogthrob, Newsman, Ernie, and Guy Smiley *'Frank Oz' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, Harvey Kneeslapper, and Professor Hastings *'Jerry Nelson' as Camilla, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Thog, Uncle Deadly, Statler, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Pops, The Count, Herry Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sam the Robot, Sherlock Hemlock, Herbert Birdsfoot, Amazing Mumford, Biff, Simon Soundman, and Two-Headed Monster (the down-curved-horn-headed one with light purple beard) *'Richard Hunt' as Scooter, Statler, Janice, Sweetums, Beaker, Wayne, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Placido Flamingo, Don Music, Sully, and Two-Headed Monster (the up-curved-horn-headed one with dark purple beard) *'Eren Ozker' as Wanda *'Steve Whitmire' as Rizzo, Lips, Kermit, Statler, and Beaker *'Brian Meehl' as Telly, Barkley the Dog, and Grungetta *'Kevin Clash' as Elmo *'Fran Brill' as Prairie Dawn, Little Bird, and Zoe *'Carroll Spinney' as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *'Matt Robinson' as Roosevelt Franklin (voice only) =Crew= Voice Direction *Sam Riegel- Voice Director (Studiopolis) *Terry Klassen- Voice Director (Ocean Productions/Voicebox Productions) *Laura Bailey- Voice Director (FUNimation) Modeling *Various Soundtrack/Songs *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - At title screen and main menu. *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams) - At character select screen. *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) - during story mode hub: SEGAtropolis Map. *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - During happy music cutscene. *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) - During ending cutscene. *For You I Will (Monica) - First end credits roll. *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *Shine Like Rainbows (Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Shannon Chan-Kent, Kazumi Evans, Andrea Libman) - Second end credits roll. *Sonic Heroes Theme- Full Version (Crush 40) - Third end credits roll. *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (Clean Version) (The Offspring) *Black and Yellow (Clean Version) (Wiz Khalifa) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Let it Go- Demi Lovato Cover (Demi Lovato) *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) *On Top of The World (Greek Fire) *Dreams Of An Absolution (Lee Brotherton) *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) *Ducktales theme song- Full Version (Jeff Pescetto) *Teen Titans theme song- Full Version (Puffy AmiYumi) *Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows) *Slow Motion (Nickelback)- During many of the boss races theme in story mode *Wicked Ones (Dorothy)- Also Opening Cutscene theme *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) *So What (P!nk) *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) *California Gurls (Katy Perry) *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *Follow Me (Kay Hanley) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *Timber (Kesha and Pitbull) *Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) *Rotten to the Core (Descendants cast) *Try Everything (Shakira) *Sugar Rush (AK848) *Kick it Up a Notch- Album Version (P&F:AT2D Cast) *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Set If Off (Descendants cast) Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Sonic series Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Zootopia Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas Category:WB Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Final Fantasy Category:DC Category:Skylanders Category:Transformers Category:Sabrina Category:Monster High Category:Ever After High Category:TMNT Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Steven Universe Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Games